Harry Potter et le Miroir sans Fin
by Maya4
Summary: Un nouveau tournoi va arriver à Poudlard...Dans ce tournoi un miroir mystérieux va faire son apparition...Ange une jeune fille étrange dévelloppe des dons incroyables...Pendant ce temps,Voldemort prépare un plan diabolique..La suite bientôt dans le
1. Que se passe t'il à Privet Drive

**_Note de l'auteur : _****_Comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Maya, c'est ma première fic, alors s.v.p rewiewé !!!!! _**

**1**

**Que se passe t-il à Privet Drive ?******

Dans la petite ville de Little Whinging en Angleterre, vivait le garçon le plus célèbre du monde des sorciers, Harry Potter. Dans le monde des moldus c'est à dire les personnes qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques, il apparaissait comme un garçon normal de 15 ans, qui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Comme nous le savons bien, cette cicatrice avait été « gravé » sur son front à l'âge de 1 ans. Il y a 14 ans, un cruel sorcier nommer Voldemort, avait assassiné ses parents et il avait tenté de le tuer en jetant le sort « Avada Kedavra ». Par miracle, le sort avait ricoché sur son front en laissant cette cicatrice et Voldemort l'avait reçu de plein fouet. Il fut réduit à l'état de rien et il apparaissait seulement quand il prenait le corps d'une personne. Malheureusement, l'année dernière, Voldemort était revenu à la forme d'un être humain et il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de le tuer. Grâce au portoloin qui n'était qu'en faite la coupe des trois sorciers, il put revenir avec le corps de Cédric Diggory qui avait été tué par Queudver, le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort.

En ce moment, Harry repensait à tous ces évènements en étant allongé sur son lit. Tout à coup, sa tante Pétunia frappa à la porte et cria avec sa voix aiguë et tranchante :

- Harry, descend prendre ton petit déjeuner !

- J'arrive répondit Harry

Au cours des vacances d'été, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Maintenant, Dudley ne l'embêtait plus. A chaque fois qu'il se montrait grincheux avec lui, Harry le menaçait de dire à ses amis, qu'il avait eu une petite queue de cochon en forme de tir-bouchon. Son oncle et sa tante étaient toujours aussi froid avec lui mais il se disait que ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Ils ne supportaient pas qu'ils devaient héberger un sorcier tandis que pendant toutes ces années, ils s'étaient jurés de se tenir à l'écart de toutes choses ayant un rapport avec la magie.

Quand Harry descendit, sa tante Pétunia lui tendit deux lettres. L'une venait de Ron et l'autre de Poudlard. Harry ouvrit la lettre qui venait de Ron et lut :

_           Cher Harry_

_Comment vas-tu ?Moi je passe de magnifique vacances et j'attends la rentrée avec impatience. Mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'essaye de t'envoyer cette lettre par la poste moldu. En tout cas ce n'est pas très compliqué, mais quand même un peu car j'ai eu du mal à trouver une sorte de petite photo qu'on colle au-dessus. Comment ça s'appelle déjà un…un…pourtant je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ah oui un timbre._

_Hermione est parti en Bulgarie voir Viktor. Ils sont devenus très amis et j'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux. Bref, la véritable raison pour laquelle je t'écris, était pour te demander si tu voulais venir passer deux jours au terrier. Samedi à midi, je sonnerai chez toi. Si tu es d'accord, envoie-moi un hibou. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_                                                       Salut_

_                                                                Ron_

Harry laissa échapper un sourire tandis que sa tante le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Avant d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre, Harry se demanda où pouvait bien être son oncle. Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la matinée. Harry se tourna vers sa tante et lui demanda :

- Tante Pétunia, sais-tu où est l'oncle Vernon ?

- C'est étonnant que tu me poses cette question lui lança t-elle. De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas où il se trouve.

- Je voulais seulement savoir s'il serait présent pour le petit-déjeuner mentit Harry.

Harry ouvrit la deuxième lettre qui venait de Poudlard, il la déplia et la lut :

_Cher Mr. Potter      _

__

_Nous vous informons que vous êtes inscrit pour votre cinquièmes années au collège Poudlard. Veuillez nous adresser un hibou pour savoir si vous voulez aller à Pré-au-Lard et si vous désirez de nouveau participer au Quidditch cette année._

_Voici la liste de vos fournitures :_

         __

- _trois robes noires (une qui résiste aux acides)_

- _Une paire de gants en peau de dragon_

- _Un chaudron en étain_

_Voici à présent, la liste des livres à acheter :_

- _Histoire de la magie niveau 4 de Ornella noiretton_

- _Comment se défendre contre les différentes créatures qui nous menaçe tous les jours ? de Grégorius Samnéhnine_

- _Comment lire l'avenir en lançant des pluies d'étoiles de Dedalus Diggle_

- _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_

- _Livre des sorts et enchantement, niveau 5_

_Nous espérons que vous n'aurez aucun problème et nous remercions de votre compréhension._

_                                                         Cordialement. Minerva MacGonagall_

_                                                                             Directrice Adjointe_

__

_P.S. : Et surtout n'oubliez pas votre balai pour le Quidditch si vous y participez cette année._

Quand Harry eu terminer de lire la lettre, il partit dans sa chambre pour aller répondre à l'invitation de Ron, comme quoi il était d'accord. Hedwige attendait tranquillement dans sa cage. Dès qu'il eut finit de rédiger sa réponse , il attacha la lettre sur la patte de Hedwige puis elle s'envola. Il commença à préparer ses affaires pour être prêt à partir le lendemain. Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi et demain il serait chez son ami Ron.


	2. Une atroce nouvelle

**2**

**Une atroce nouvelle**

Harry enfila son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit. Tout à coup, il entendit un hululement qu'il lui était familier, c'était Coquecigrue. Il devait sûrement ramener une lettre de Ron. Le hibou paraissait un peu fatigué alors Harry lui donna un peu d'eau et quelques graines de maïs qu'il avait acheté pour Hedwige. Il enleva la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte de Coq et lut :

           _Excuse-moi Harry mais j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il faut que tu apportes ta liste des fournitures. Nous partirons au chemin de Traverse. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Sirius ? Moi, je commence un peu à m'inquiéter. Bon, à demain.._

_                                                            Ron_

_P.S. __: J'allais oublier le plus important, tu sais Hermione, elle était partie en Bulgarie, elle m'a envoyée un hibou il y a 1minutes. Elle me raconte qu'elle a eu une dispute avec Krum car celui-ci lui avait demandé qu'elle se coupe les cheveux en brosse comme lui !!! Pardon, mais j'en pleure de rire à chaque fois que j'y repense. Bon, voilà. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu long mon Post-Scriptum ?_

Il replia sa lettre et il mit son réveil à 10h30. Il vérifia si toutes ses affaires étaient bien prêtes. Dès qu'il eut terminer, il commença à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en étant en pleine forme, il s'habilla et il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.      

Dans la cuisine, Dudley mangeait ses toasts, quant à sa mère elle était au bord des larmes. Elle tenait dans ses mains une lettre. Harry s'approcha d'elle et il demanda :

- Tante Pétunia qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment, où est l'oncle Vernon ?

- J'ai répondu à ta question hier déclara t-elle.

Quand elle vit que Harry la regardait avec un air de chien battu elle ajouta : 

- Bon, puisque tu insistes je vais te le dire. En plus, cela tombe bien, c'est de ta faute.

Elle inspira un coup et commença :

- Ton oncle est à l'asile psychiatrique pour un certain temps. Depuis tous ces événements qui se sont produits au cours de ces 15 dernières années, cela l'a dépassé.

Harry mit sa main devant la bouche pour se retenir de rire. L'oncle Vernon à l'asile. Harry ne pensait pas que cela arriverai un jour. Il prit un air sérieux et demanda :

- Et, quand est-ce qu'il reviendra ici ?

- Les médecins ont dit qu'il devrait sortir dans 1 semaine

Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa tante et déclara :

- Tante Pétunia, est-ce que tu pourras m'envoyer un hibou, un courrier rectifia Harry

- Je ne pensais à vrai dire jamais de le dire un jour, mais merci

- Les Weasley vont venir me chercher à midi pour aller passer le week-end chez eux

- D'accord, toutes tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ?

- Oui, excuse-moi, mais je vais remonter dans ma chambre

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, puis il essaya de faire le point de tout ce que sa tante lui avait dit. L'oncle Vernon à l'asile !! Harry se mit à rire quand il pensa aux trois mots suivants : fou, camisole et médicaments. 

Cela était drôle pour lui, mais pas pour sa tante et Dudley. Même si Harry en riait, c'était en vérité une atroce nouvelle…

A midi pile, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était Ron. Il venait juste d'arriver en voiture volante comme il y a 4 ans.

Harry lui ouvrit la porte et dit :

- Ron, rappelle-toi que je vis dans un monde où il n'y a que des moldus, alors tu aurais put prendre un autre moyens de transport.

- Excuse-moi Harry, mais mon père partira directement au ministère après nous avoir posé au terrier, alors il avait besoin de sa voiture de fonction.

- Ce n'est pas grave lui répondit Harry 

Celui-ci fit un petit signe à Mr Weasley qui le regardait avec un air admiratif et il ajouta :

- Je reviens tout de suite je vais chercher mes affaires

- O.K s'exclama Ron 

Harry escalada les escaliers deux à deux pour aller prendre sa valise qui était dans sa chambre. Quant il traversa le salon, il fit un signe de la main à sa tante pour lui dire au-revoir. Mr. Weasley l'attendait maintenant devant la voiture. Il prit la valise de Harry et dit :

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu mon grand ?

- Très bien Mr. Weasley et vous ?

- Oui, mais en ce moment, j'ai énormément de travail au ministère à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui

- Et comment va Mrs. Weasley ?

- Ah, Molly, elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Tu te souviens de mon fils Charlie, celui qui s'occupe des dragons.

- Oui confirma Harry

- Il a eut un accident, mais rien de grave nous ont dit les médecins

- Et, que c'est-t-il passé ? demanda Harry

- C'est à cause d'un dragon. Charlie à essayer de lui passer une corde autour du museau, mais celui-ci c'est brusquement fâché et il a lâché un jet de flamme. Bon, assez parlé, je vais mettre ta valise dans le coffre et nous partirons de cet endroit.

Harry grimpa dans la voiture où il reconnut à l'intérieur, Ginny, Fred et Georges, Bill et Percy. Une fois assis, Harry salua tout le monde. Ginny le regardait d'un air pensif et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Percy, lui attrapa le bras et dit :

- Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir s'exclama t-il. Tu ne devineras jamais quel poste on m'a attribué au ministère de la magie ?

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il lui avoua :

- J'ai été nommé président du « Département de la coopération magique internationale »

- Félicitation lui murmura Harry. Je suis très content pour toi.

Ron demanda à Ginny de se décaler car elle était à côté de Harry et il dit d'un air malicieux :

- Mais Harry, tu ne connais pas la deuxième et même la superbe, attend j'oubliais, l'excellente nouvelle ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et il lui fit un non de la tête.

- Percy déménage de la maison. Il part vivre près du ministère. Comme ça il sera plus proche de ses supérieurs.

Percy lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Mr. Weasley venait juste de rentrer dans la voiture. Il démarra, et il partir en direction du terrier.

Une fois arrivé, Harry retrouva Mrs. Weasley et à sa grande surprise il vit Hermione. Elle avait l'air accablée. Harry s'approcha d'elle et elle lui murmura :

- Je suis sûr que Ron t'a tout dit sur ce qui s'est passé avec Viktor n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas en vouloir à Viktor pour des bêtises de ce genre lui murmura Harry. Après tout, c'est peut-être la coutume chez-eux de ce couper les cheveux en brosse là-bas ?

Elle poussa un petit rire et dit :

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis vraiment fâché avec lui. Il m'a tout simplement demandé, si je voulais rester à jamais en Bulgarie, avec lui. Je lui ai dit non et ensuite j'ai pris le premier taxi que j'ai vu. Maintenant, il me manque un peu, même beaucoup. Oh, Harry qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je suis bête. Malefoy avait raison, je n'en vaux pas la peine gémit-elle.

Elle commença à pleurer. Mrs. Weasley qui l'avait entendu de la cuisine, se précipita vers elle pour la consoler. Mrs. Weasley, la prit dans ses bras elle se tourna vers Harry :

- Bonjour Harry, ça va ? dit-elle précipitamment

- Vous savez, cela peut attendre. Occupez-vous d'elle, je crois que pour l'instant, c'est elle qui en a le plus besoin.

- Merci Harry

Elle emmena Hermione dans la cuisine, pour lui servir une tasse de chocolat chaud. 


	3. Le chagrin d'Hermione et autres mauvaise...

**_Note de l'auteur : _****Merci, pour la personne qui m'a envoyé mon tout premiers rewiew !!!**

**Et S.V.P.**** envoyer**** moi autant de rewiew que vous pouvez, pour que je puisses continuer l'écriture de mon livre !!!!!!!!!!!!!******

Merci d'avance 

**      3**

**Le Chagrin d'Hermione**

**Et**

**Autres mauvaises nouvelles**

Le soir, Hermione n'allait toujours pas mieux. Elle ne répondait plus aux remarques que Ron lui faisait à propos de Viktor et elle ne mangeait plus. 

A table, Harry la regarda tristement. Elle tenait sa tête avec sa main et elle fixait son assiette…vide. Il décida alors de s'approcher d'elle pour essayer d'engager la conversation. Il dit :

- J'ai commencé à lire le livre de Grégorius Samnéhine intitulé _Comment se défendre contre les différentes créatures qui nous menacent tous les jours ?_Et, je l'ai trouvé très intéressant. Je voulais avoir ton opinion sur ce bouquin.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête puis elle lui répondit d'une voix grave :

- Pour moi, commença t-elle, c'est le livre le plus horrible que j'ai jamais lu. Les faits sont affreux ainsi que les créatures. Il paraît que quelques temps après avoir achevé son livre, il s'est senti persécuter par tout le monde.

Dès qu'elle eut terminée, elle partit avec Ginny dans sa chambre. Ron, ayant remarqué que le comportement de Hermione était bizarre, il demanda à sa sœur :

- Ginny, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a Hermione ?

- Oui, elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure, mais c'est un secret.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Supplia Ron

- Non, un secret est un secret. Bonne nuit Ron.

Elle lui fit un sourire, puis elle fit un signe de la main aux autres. Ron s'approcha de Harry puis il lui murmura : 

- Les femmes, toutes les mêmes !

Harry lui répondit avec un signe de la tête puis ils montèrent se coucher.

Harry fut réveillé par Mrs. Weasley qui avait déjà préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ron bailla tranquillement puis il demanda à sa mère :

- C'est quelle heure maman ? 

- C'est 8h00 mon chéri, aller maintenant lève-toi puis habille-toi, réunion d'information à 8h10, alors debout.

Ron qui s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit, retomba sur son oreiller. Ils prirent leur courage à deux mains puis ils s'habillèrent et ils descendirent dans la cuisine qui sentent le bacon et les œufs brouillées. Ils s'assirent sur leurs chaises respectives puis ils écoutèrent Mrs. Weasley :

- Tout d'abord, bonjour tout le monde, comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, demain c'est la rentrée alors il faudrait qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.

Voici le programme de la journée :

Nous partirons du Terrier à 10h00, nous irons à Gringotts la banque des sorciers ( quand elle prononça le mot « banque », elle parut gênée, car malheureusement, les Weasley était une famille assez pauvre), le groupe 1 ira chez Madame Guipure, le groupe 2 ira chez Fleury et Bott et le groupe 3 s'occupera d'acheter les chaudrons.

Maintenant voici les groupes : Le groupe 1 sera composé de Harry, Ron et Hermione le groupe 2, Fred et Georges et enfin le groupe 3, moi-même et Ginny.

- Et dès qu'on aura terminé d'acheter nos affaires, est-ce qu'on pourra avoir quartier libre ? demanda Fred plein d'espoirs.

- C'est à dire ? demanda t-elle

- Ben, ça veut dire qu'on a le droit d'aller acheter des pétards chez Zonto

- Oui, mais a une condition répondit Mrs. Weasley

- Laquelle ? demande Georges

- A condition que vous n'essayiez pas vos pétards sur les gnomes du jardin. Compris les enfants ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en chœurs

Les jumeaux se turent puis tout le monde commença à manger. Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione pour voir si son état c'était arrangé depuis hier après-midi et ils constatèrent que oui. Maintenant, elle souriait un petit peu plus et elle mangeait ses œufs. Harry pensa que Ginny avait dût la résonner. Ron qui avait déjà terminer son petit-déjeuner demanda :

- Où sont Papa et Percy, je ne les ai pas vu depuis hier après-midi ?

- Ils ont reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la magie avant de venir te chercher Harry, elle regarda Harry à ce moment là, comme quoi ils devaient y aller. Arthur m'a écrit quelques heures plus tard, il paraît que Tu-Sais-Qui a réussi à rassemblé les Géants et les Détraqueurs de son côté et Dumbledore est sur les nerfs à cause de Cornelius Fudje qui a refusé de l'écouter quand il lui disait que les Détraqueurs pourraient retourner dans le camps des Ténèbres si Tu-Sais-Qui leur faisait une bonne offre. Cet imbécile de Fudje, ne voulait pas admettre que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu et maintenant voilà où on en ai à présent objecta t-elle. Je suis effarée par son attitude.

A l'écoute de cela, Hermione recula sa chaise puis elle partit en direction des escaliers. Harry et Ron étaient bien décidés à savoir ce qu'elle avait eût l'autre jour pour qu'elle se sente si malheureuse. Quand Hermione arriva au sommet de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et elle les vit :

- Ah ! s'exclama-elle. Vous en avez mit du temps !

Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas du tout où elle voulait en venir alors ils se contentèrent de rester muet.

- Je voulais vous prendre à part tout les deux continua t-elle. Hier soir, j'avais envoyé Hedwige chez mes parents pour prendre le journal moldu et aussi pour qu'elle aille cherchée mon magazine Sorcière-Hebdo. Et, je voulais que tu lises le journal moldu tiens.

Elle lui tendit un journal intitulé _The Times_. Il lut la première page :

« **L'entreprise de perceuses de Mr. Vernon Dursley a fait faillite ! »**

Harry étouffa un cri, comment cela avait put se produire ? Il lut l'article qui était dessous :

_Il y a 4 ans, cette entreprise avait connu son apogée, en effet, la vente de perceuses de cette entreprise était monté de 3,4% à la bouse britannique. Mais, des choses affreuses se sont produites. Nos journalistes ont réussi à trouver la cause de cette faillite. Mr. Dursley séjournait depuis quelques temps dans un asile de fou, pour trouble mentaux, et aussi, qu'il avait une montagne de dettes impayées à la banque. En ce moment même, les huissiers de justices sont en train de saisir la maison et le mobilier des Dursley. Pour vous, en exclusivité, voici les commentaires de Mrs. Pétunia Dursley avec leur fils Dudley. Voici quelques paroles de Mrs. Dursley :_

_- Vous les journalistes, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de goujats, prêt à dire des mensonges sur n'importe qui, pour avoir des lecteurs._

Article de David Newman et d'Elisa Hennid 

En bas, on voyait la photo de Tante Pétunia et de Dudley. Dudley essayait de reprendre sa grosse chaîne hifi qui était encore intact, (contrairement à d'habitude) que l'huissier portait pour la mettre dans un gros camion. 

Harry, pensa :

« Chouette, comme ça je pourrai aller vivre avec Sirius ».

Hermione lui tendit le deuxième journal où s'était marqué en gros caractère :

**« Sirius Black repéré à 20 km de Pré-au-Lard »**

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur, comment cela a-t-il put arrivé ? Pourquoi Sirius était-il partit de Pré-au-Lard ? Il lut ensuite l'article :

Des sorciers ont aperçu Sirius Black vendredi 29 juillet dans une forêt situé à 20 km de Pré-au-Lard. Nos envoyés spéciaux ont réussi à nous dégoter quelques témoignages. « J'était en train de ramasser des mûres quand je l'ai aperçu commenta t-elle, si je ne mettait pas enfuit, je saurais morte à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai eu énormément de chance. » Pour terminer, un homme âgée de 62 ans l'a vu entré dans sa maison. « J'étais partis faire une petite ballade par là travers, quand j'ai aperçu une ombre rentrée chez moi commença t-il, et ensuite, je l'ai vu, il était en train de prendre à manger dans ma cuisine. Ouh !! j'ai eu très peur qu'il me tue. » Article de Mélina DeForest et de Maxime Delaoblettierre 

Harry replia le journal puis il le redonna à Hermione qui ajouta :

- C'est pour ça que je n'allait pas très bien hier, mais, qu'en j'ai réussi à terminé de lire cet article, j'ai constaté qu'il n'avait pas été arrêter, alors il ne faut pas trop s'en faire.

- Tu as peut-être raison répondit t-il

- Je crois que nous devrions nous préparer proposa Ron, nous partons au Chemin de Traverse dans dix minutes.

- Allons-y 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, en ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4. Je ne veux pas trop faire de publicité, mais allez lire le livre de Malissandre qui s'intitule Harry Potter et le Manoir des ombres, il est excellent.


	4. Le nouveau magasin du Chemin de Traverse

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci pour tout vos rewiews et s'il vous plaît, continuer de m'en envoyer. Merci d'avance._**

****

****

**4**

Le nouveau magasin du Chemin de Traverse 

A 10h00 piles, Mrs. Weasley demanda que tout le monde se retrouve au salon. Fred et Georges avaient emporté avec eux, une petite bourse remplie de Noises et de Mornilles. Ginny, curieuse de savoir à quoi cette bourse allaient bien pouvoir leur servir demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire avec cette bourse ? 

- On va acheter des petites choses au Chemin de Traverse, c'est tout répondit Georges

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez acheter là-bas ?

- Des pétards et des trucs qui proviennent de la nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse répondit Fred cette fois.

- Et comment elle s'appelle cette nouvelle boutique ? questionna Mrs. Weasley qui avait entendu leur conversation.

- Je ne sais pas encore avoua Fred, c'est Lee qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure par courrier.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle contient cette boutique pensa Ron. 

- On verra ça quand on sera sur place conclus Mrs. Weasley, bon, comme nous sommes nombreux, nous allons passer par groupe continua t-elle, le groupe un  va ce regrouper devant la cheminée.

Harry avait deviné comment ils allaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse à présent, ils allaient utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette. Le moyens de « transport » qu'il détestait le plus. Hermione décida de passer la première. Mrs. Weasley lui donna alors un peu de poudre de Cheminette. Elle jeta la poudre dans la cheminée puis elle cria « Chemin de Traverse » et elle disparu. Ce fut au tour de Ron puis ce fut au tour de Harry. Il avait peur de se retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes comme il y a trois ans. Il prit un peu de poudre dans le vase de Mrs. Weasley puis il hurla « Chemin de Traverse ». Il ne voyait plus les Weasley mais une rangée de cheminées qui appartenaient à des familles, puis il tomba à plat ventre sur une rue pavée. Il leva la tête et il vit Ron et Hermione. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever, puis Ron lui lança :

- Je vois que tu as réussi à nous rejoindre, mais la prochaine fois il faudra que je t'apprenne à atterrir sur les pieds.

Hermione fit un joli sourire puis ils attendirent que les autres arrivent. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley, partirent à Gringotts. Ils prirent un peu d'argent puis ils se rassemblèrent devant la grande rue. Mrs. Weasley avait rédigé une liste pour chaque groupe. Ron prit la liste puis il lut :

_Liste pour le groupe 1_

__

Vous devez vous rendre chez Madame Guipure le magasin de vêtements, voici ce que vous devrez acheter : - neuf robes noires chacun dont une qui résiste aux acides ( pour Harry, Ron et Hermione) 

- _trois paires de gants en peau de dragon ( pour Harry, Ron et Hermione)_

- _une robe de travail_ _en laine de mouton pour la chimie ( pour Ginny)_

_- deux paires de cache-oreilles pour la botanique (pour Fred et Georges)_

Ron glissa la liste dans sa poche puis tout le monde écouta les dernières instructions de Mrs.Weasley :

- Dès que tous les groupes ont terminé vous aurez quartier libre ! Rendez-vous à midi au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner. Approche Ron.

Sa mère lui donna quatre Gallions puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tiens Ron et ne dépense pas tout d'accord. Achète seulement les choses dont tu as vraiment besoin.

- Oui maman répondit Ron.

Et tout les trois partirent à la recherche du magasin de Madame Guipure. Après dix minutes de marches, ils parvinrent enfin à trouver la boutique de vêtements. Ils entrèrent puis ils s'avancèrent vers le comptoir. Une petite sorcière, vêtu d'un chapeau pointu rouge vif et d'une robe bleu turquoise s'avança vers eux :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous les enfants ?

- Moi, je voudrais alors…commença Ron

Il prit la liste que lui avait donné sa mère puis il demanda :

- Trois robes noires dont une qui résiste aux acides, une robe de travail en laine de mouton, deux paires de cache-oreilles et une paires de gants en peau de dragon.

- Bien, cela fera cinq Gallions d'or s'il vous plaît réclama la vendeuse

- Cinq Gallions ! s'exclama t-il, mais je n'ai que quatre Gallions sur moi

- Tiens prends ça lui dit Harry en lui donnant un Gallions

- Merci Harry, je te rembourserai.

- Tu sais tu n'est pas obligé, tu es mon ami après tout.

Ron paya ses achats et il attendit que les autres fasse de même. Une fois terminé, Ron regarda sa montre et ils constatèrent qu'il leur restait une heure avant le rassemblement. Hermione vit un panneau d'affichage. Elle s'approcha puis elle fit signe au autres de venir voir. Elle leur montra l'affiche suivante :

**__**

**_Venez tous visiter la nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse _****:**

**_La boutique Sans Fin_**

Venez vite découvrir ce magasin !!!! Nous vendons quelques articles moldu ainsi que des articles Sans Fin !!!! Toute notre équipe vous attends avec impatience.

**_Merci d'avance_**

**_Jacob Miafredy, le propriétaire du magasin._**

Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent alors d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ce fameux magasin. Après avoir marcher une demi heure, ils finirent enfin par arriver devant une boutique couleurs vertes et jaunes. Ils regardèrent dans la vitrine les différents articles. Il y avait des appareils photos moldu ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, des chaussures, et quelques bibelots. Harry, Ron et Hermione, curieux de découvrir d'autres objets, rentrèrent dans le magasin. Pour mieux découvrir la boutique, ils se séparèrent. Harry partit dans le rayon « mondes magiques ». Il y découvrit des télévisions de toutes les couleurs avec des antennes vertes avec des boutons en forment de triangles. Harry s'approcha d'une télévision de couleur verte, puis il lut le petit écriteau qui était inscrit sur une petite plaque en bois :

_ Cette splendide télévision vous transportera dans le monde magnifique de la forêt Amazonienne. Pendant trois jours, vous découvrirez les secrets de cette forêt. _

_Prix : 2000 Gallions d'or                                                                     _

Harry regarda le prix d'un regard scandalisé puis il quitta le rayon. En se « promenant », un objet attira son attention, cet objet était un magnifique miroir doré, incrusté de rubis. Un vendeur s'approcha de Harry :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Heu… commença t-il , je jète juste un coup d'œil. Excusez moi mais, quelle est la particularité de ce miroir ?

- Il a la faculté de vous transporté dans une aventure magique répondit-il

- C'est-à-dire? demanda Harry

-Par exemple, si vous voulez prouver votre courage et votre sens de la stratégie, ce miroir vous sera utile. Il est souvent utilisé dans les tournois d'aventure.

-Merci pour ce renseignement, termina Harry 

Ron et Hermione avait terminés de visités les différents rayons. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la sortie :

- Je trouve qu'il est vachement bien ce magasin, s'exclama Ron

- Ron, il faudrait que je t'apprenne à t'exprimer comme il faut !  ironisa Hermione 

- Arrêter tous les deux !!! s'emporta Harry , nous devons nous rendre au Chaudron Baveur

Et ils partirent en direction du pub pour déjeuner. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, ils rejoignirent les Weasley : 

- Alors est-ce que ça c'est bien passé ? demanda Mrs.Weasley

- Ouais répondit Ron en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère, et en plus on est allés visités le nouveau magasin du Chemin de Traverse.

- Et comment c'était ? interrogea Georges

- Pas mal, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de livres informa Hermione, il n'y a que des objets démodé et sans aucune valeur.

- Et quel genre d'objets vende -t-il ?

- Ils vendent des objets moldus et des choses sans fin répliqua Harry 

Dès que tous le monde eu terminés de dîner, ils s'en allèrent par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur puis une fois arrivés au Terrier, les Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione partirent se coucher. Le lendemain, les enfants Weasley accompagnés de  Harry et Hermione iraient à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express à la voie 9 3/4, le train qui les emmènerait à la célèbre école de sorcellerie : Poudlard.

 **_Re-Note de l'auteur : J'aimerai remercier ma cousine Élodie( joliefleur38780@aol.com) qui m'a aider à taper quelques paragraphes de mon livre, et si ce chapitre vous a plu, envoyé moi des rewiews._**

**_Merci d'avance _**


	5. En route pour la voie 9 34 et l'annonce

**_Note de l'auteur :Salut à tous, voici mon chapitre 5 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si il vous a plu, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Envoyez-moi des rewiews. Pour mes lecteurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'aie mis à mettre le chapitre 4 !!!!!!!!!!! Comme dirait Malissandre : SORRY !!! (parce qu'elle adore l'anglais !!!)_**

**_Rewiewer !!!!!!!!!!!! Vous allez sûrement voir des répétitions, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'autres synonymes !!!!!!!!!_**

**_Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !!_**

**_P.S : Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes !!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**5**

**En route pour la voie 9 ¾ **

**Et**

**L'annonce**

A 7h00 du matin, Harry fut réveillé une nouvelle fois par Mrs. Weasley. Elle lui rappela :

- Il faut que tu te lève mon petit Harry commença t-elle, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée !!

A sa grande surprise, Harry remarqua que Ron était déjà debout :

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama t-il, tu as bien dormis ? 

- Oui, et toi ? répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ca va, mais il y a une rumeur qui circule en ce moment lui annonça t-il, il paraît que Dumbledore va organiser un autre tournoi cette année. 

- Oh non fit Harry, en ce mettant son oreiller sur son visage

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il s'agirait d'un miroir qui te transporterai quelque part faire quelques choses, je crois que je vais m'y inscrire !!

- Génial ! s'écria t-il, si tu tombes sur Voldemort (à ce moment là, Ron se mit à tressaillir), tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part !!

Ron descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Harry regretta les paroles qu'ils lui avaient dit, après tout, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, mais il se sentirait coupable si il arrivait un malheur à son meilleur ami. Cependant, il descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre les autres. Mrs. Weasley avait préparé un petit-déjeuné somptueux. Il y avait du bacon, des cornflakes au chocolat, des œufs au plat en forme de cœur ( on se demande si il n'y a pas de magie dans l'air !), un jus de citrouille délicieux et pour couronner le tout, des croissants au goût de banane. Harry s'assit à côté de Hermione qui était plongé dans un des livres qui était sur la liste des fournitures. Quant à Fred et Georges, ils étaient en train de faire un plan sur ce qu'ils appelaient leur futur boutiques de farces et attrapes. Le jeune sorcier se concentra à présent sur son petit-déjeuner, il regarda une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et il prit un peu de tout. Cinq minutes plus tard, dès que monde tout le monde eut terminé, Mrs. Weasley ordonna à tout le monde de se préparer pour le départ pour la gare de King's Cross. Harry monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Ron. Il prit sa grosse valise puis il attendit dans le salon que les autres arrivent. Cinq minutes plus tard, quand les Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione furent arrivés, ils prirent le taxi qui les attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. A première vue, ce taxi ressemblait à un taxi comme les autres, mais quand on rentrait à l'intérieur, ce véhicule pouvait contenir environ huit personnes. A 8 h 15, le taxi était arrivé à la gare de Londres. Une fois descendu de la voiture, Fred et Georges allèrent chercher des chariots pour y poser les bagages. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la tête du groupe pour aller devant la barrière magique qui les emmènerai à la voie 9 ¾. Hermione s'avança devant la barrière, elle ferma les yeux, puis quand elle commença à courir pour traverser la fermeture, Drago Malefoy, l'ennemi juré de Harry, fit éclaté un pétard surprise sur le pied de Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un cri aigu puis elle tomba par terre. Ginny se précipita vers elle, tandis que Harry retenait Ron par la manche de sa chemise :

- Laisse-moi Harry !, grogna t'il  je te jure que je vais me le fai… 

- Ron Weasley ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley qui avait le visage rougit par la colère, c'est comme ça que je t'ai éduquer ! Quant à toi petit voyou ajouta t-elle en pointant son doigt en direction de Drago, tu vas me faire le plaisir de présenter des excuses à Hermione !

- Mais…mais… mada…me balbutia Malefoy

- Tout de suite tonna Mrs. Weasley, si je vois ton père un jour ! Je te jure que je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure sur l'éducation de son enfant !! Ah ! Tout ce qui concerne la magie noire ou autres choses malveillante ! Là, c'est un expert !! Quant à ta mère, si je la revoie alors là je vais lui faire la tête au…

La mère de Ron n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase quand tout à coup, une grande femme blonde et mince, se posta derrière Drago, c'était sa mère. Apparemment, Mrs. Weasley la connaissait:

- Alors Molly, marmonna t-elle, je t'ai entendu critiquer la façon dont j'ai élevé mon fils. 

- Heu… non… non Narcissa bredouilla t-elle

- Tu ferais mieux de changer de vêtement débuta Mrs. Malefoy, ceux que tu portes en ce moment sont un peu rustique.

En effet, si on comparait les tenues des deux femmes, ce serait celle de Mrs. Malefoy qui serait la plus élégante. Elle portait une robe noire avec des serpents entrelacés à côté de chaque bouton. Son cou était décoré d'un collier de perle assorti à ses boucles d'oreille. En revanche, Mrs. Weasley était vêtu d'une jaquette verte foncé et d'une robe bordeaux. 

- Peut-être que tu es mieux habillée que moi Narcissa déclara t-elle mais moi au moins j'ai un mari qui est nette. 

Ce qui arriva ensuite se produisit en une fraction de seconde. Harry qui avait fermé les yeux les ouvrit puis il découvrit la scène suivante : Mrs. Weasley était en train de tirer les cheveux blonds et lisses de Mrs. Malefoy pendant que celle-ci était en train de lui mordre le bras droit. Dans toute la gare on entendait à présent les hurlements de douleur des deux femmes ainsi que des jurons. Un contrôleur moldu qui avait remarqué la bagarre, se précipita vers elles pour les séparer :

- Calmez-vous mesdames s'exclama t-il, il faut se conduire comme des personnes civilisées. Aïe !

Mrs. Malefoy venait de mordre le genou du contrôleur.

- Arrêter s'il vous plaît ! hurla t-il

A ce moment là, les deux femmes cessèrent de s'entretuer. Elles s'écartèrent puis elles se lancèrent des grimaces. Par chance, Hermione avait repris connaissance. Mrs. Weasley se leva puis elle fit signes aux autres de passer la barrière. Dès qu'elle ordonna à Fred de partir, celui-ci s'approcha t-elle :

- Tu sais maman, j'ai connu autrefois une personne qui disait que ça ne servait à rien de se bagarrer pour des paroles qui n'en valaient pas la peine et qu'il fallait discuter calmement pour que ça s'arrange, n'est-ce pas maman ?

- Tais-toi Fred !

Fred passa à travers la barrière suivit de Harry et Ron qui étaient rester à l'écart. Ils décidèrent de passer ensemble. Avant, ils dirent au-revoir à Mrs. Weasley. Ils appuyèrent d'un air désinvolte contre la barrière en discutant de la bagarre et ils glissèrent imperceptiblement au travers pour se retrouver…à la voie 9 ¾. 

Une fois arriver sur le quai, il virent le Poudlard Express. Harry avait toujours été impressionné par cette splendide locomotive rouge et noir. Ils rentrèrent dans le train puis ils essayèrent de trouver un compartiment vide. Ils en trouvèrent un qui paraissait assez accueillant puis ils s'assirent. 

- Tu crois que Hermione va nous rejoindre ? demanda le jeune sorcier

- Je ne sais pas répondit Ron

Une minute plus tard, le train commença à avancer. Hermione rentra par la « porte » du wagon.

- Vous auriez pût m'attendre tout les deux ! objecta t-elle 

- Désolé, Hermione s'excusa Harry, mais on ne savait pas où tu était parti

- Ce n'est rien conclus t-elle, sachez que le nouveau professeur contre les défenses du mal sera une femme, et aussi, tout le monde parle d'un tournoi mystérieux, j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi il s'agit !

A ce moment là, la dame qui vend des friandises arriva avec son chariot.

- Vous désirez quelques choses les enfants ? 

- Pourquoi pas ! s'exclama Harry, alors, j'aimerai, trois petit paquets de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, six paquets de chocogrenouilles et un gros paquets de bonbon en forme de lion.

- Ca fera vingt Mornilles s'il te plaît, tu sais Hermione, Ron et moi étions déjà au courant pour le tournoi.

Pendant que la dame attendait, Harry sortit de sa poche vingt Mornilles qu'il donna à la vendeuse. 

Le reste du trajet se déroula silencieusement. A 19h00, le conducteur demanda aux élèves ( ou aux futurs élèves) d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers parce que le train s'approchait de Poudlard. Harry remarqua que cette année, la robe de Ron était quasiment neuve. Il n'en dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare de l'école. Ils descendirent du train, puis ils virent Hagrid :

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama le géant, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? 

- Oui, répondit Harry

- Bien, venez me voir dans ma cabane dès que vous en aurez le temps, oh, j'allait oublié, Harry j'ai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir pas écrit pendant les vacances, mais Dumbledore m'avait confier un travail très important.

- Ce n'est pas grave 

Comme tout les ans, Hagrid appelait les premières années pour qu'ils aillent prendre les barques, quand aux autres, ils prenaient des diligences. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans une diligence à l'intérieur un peu miteux. Et là, ils partirent pour le long chemin qui menait à Poudlard. 

Harry aperçu les lumières du château quand ils entrèrent par le portail. Tout à coup, la diligence s'arrêta, puis ils sortirent du véhicule pour franchir les grandes portes de chênes qui menait aux fameux hall du collège. A côté de l'escalier en marbre, il y avait le professeur MacGonagall qui devait sûrement attendre les élèves pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonsoir à tous, pour les nouveaux élèves qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur MacGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Sachez qu'à Poudlard il existe quatre maison. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Maintenant, nous allons entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la Répartition et pour le banquet. Venez.

Les élèves la suivirent à l'intérieur de cette magnifiques salle décorées avec les blasons des quatre maisons, on apercevait sur les tables, les assiettes et les gobelets en or qui brillaient à l'éclat des chandelles qui flottaient en l'air. Les élèves traversèrent la salle avec le professeur MacGonagall. Elle leur informa que les élèves de première années n'étaient pas encore arriver et que pendant ce temps la, les autres devaient s'asseoir à leur tables respectives. A ce moment là, ils virent Neville qui tenait son crapaud sur sa main. Il décida de se joindre à eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione et Neville s'installèrent sur une des quatre longues table (une pour chaque maison) et au fond, se dressait, la table des professeurs. Les professeurs étaient tous assis. Harry les reconnut tous, sauf une personne. Une femme aux cheveux gris avec un chapeau violet était assise à côté du professeur Dumbledore.

- Où est le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ? demanda Hermione. 

- Dumbledore n'a peut-être pas trouver de remplaçant suggéra Neville pleins d'espoirs. 

Tout à coup, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit laissant entrer les nouveaux élèves. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant la table des professeurs, le professeur MacGonagall les fit arrêter. Elle partit chercher dans le coin de la salle le tabouret ainsi que le Choixpeau magique. Elle l'installa sur le tabouret puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une déchirure se fit. Elle s'ouvrit comme une bouche et il se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'était jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les échanger_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

A ce moment là, Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans toute la salle. Le chapeau, content d'avoir toujours autant de succès, s'inclina en direction de son « public ». Dès que les applaudissements furent terminés, la cérémonie de la Répartition commença :

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans vos maison…

- Arrêter ! professeur MacGonagall, l'interrompit Dumbledore. 

Tout les visages se tournèrent à présent vers le directeur.

- Avant que la Répartition ne commence commença t-il, j'aimerai vous annoncer, qu'une une élève fera son entrez en cinquième année. Alors, je demanderai à tous, de vous montrez courtois avec elle même si son nom vous sera familier. Merci.

Le professeur MacGonagall, vexée d'avoir été interrompu reprit le Choixpeau qu'elle avait posé sur le tabouret.

- Arsett Michael ! annonça t-elle

Un jeune garçon blond aux joues rose sortit de la foule pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

- Gryffondor ! hurla le Choixpeau

Des applaudissement s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondor. Harry se leva pour serrer la main du nouvelle élève puis il se rassit.

- Beckley John !

- Poufsouffle

- Endman James

- Serdaigle !

- Jedusor Ange !

Harry, Ron et Hermione, poussèrent une exclamation de terreur à l'écoute de son nom. Une fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais avec un visage pâle s'avança vers le tabouret. Qui était cette fille qui possédait le même nom de Voldemort ? Faudrait-il la combattre ? Représentait-elle un danger ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils se turent pour entendre dans quelle maison elle allait se retrouver.

- Oh mon dieu ! murmura le Choixpeau, que fait tu ici ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas lui répondit la jeune fille avec une voix doucereuse.

- Je vais t'envoyer à Serpen…

- Non ! s'exclama t-elle, pas là-bas, envoie moi à Gryffondor.

Tout le monde les regardaient parler. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils disaient. Harry essaya d'écouter leur conversation, mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Tu es faites pour aller à Serpentard, d'ailleurs, tu es aussi maléfique que ton…

- Chut ! C'est notre petit secret d'accord !!

- Heu… hésita le Choixpeau, d'accord. Gryffondor !

Et elle partit en direction de sa table respective. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

- Salut ! commença t-elle, je m'appelle Ange et vous ?

- Voici Hermione, Ron et Neville. Moi c'est Harry.

- Enchantée répondit t-elle en lui jetant un regard curieux.

Dès que Zimmer Christain fut envoyé à Serdaigle, le banquet commença. Des mets délicieux s'installèrent sur les tables. Harry et Hermione prirent un peu de tout, quant à Ron, il prit six cuisses de poulets dans son assiette. Ange ne prit rien à manger. Elle était assise sur sa chaise en regardant la table des professeur. 

- Tu étais dans quelle école avant ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de Ron.

- J'était à Jolther, en Albanie. C'était une bonne école.

- Et pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Mes camarades de classe n'étaient pas agréable avec moi. Et mon oncle avait trouvé un travail au Ministère de la magie à Londres.

Ron fit un signe de la tête, puis il recommença à manger. Une fois le banquet terminé, les assiettes redevinrent comme neuve. Dumbledore se leva, attendit le silence pour prendre la parole.

- Pour terminer cette soirée, j'aimerai vous annoncez qu'un nouveau tournoi va être organiser à Poudlard. Dans ce tournoi, votre sang-froid et votre courage seront mis à l'épreuve. Les délégations de Durmstang et de Beauxbâtons arriveront à Poudlard au milieu du premier trimestre. Les futurs participants sont prié de déposer un coupon avec leur nom au directeur de leur maison.  Les élèves sont autorisés à s'inscrire  à condition qu'ils ai fait au-moins trois années d'étude à Poudlard. Dans trois jours, nous énoncerons les noms des participants. Avant d'aller vous coucher dans vos dortoirs respectifs, nous allons chanter l'hymne du collège et chacun prend l'air qu'il veut. Merci.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou Du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux  ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, _

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

La chanson terminé, les élèves se levèrent pour aller dans leurs dortoirs. Ange demanda à Harry, Ron et Hermione :

-Ca ne vous dérange pas si je reste avec vous ? 

Ils réfléchirent ensemble, puis ils acceptèrent. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air si horrible que ça. Ils partirent ensemble en direction de leur dortoirs. Demain, les cours commenceraient.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron s'habillèrent pour descendre dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Ange et Hermione qui étaient plongé dans une importante discussion.

- Ange veut adhérer à la S.A.L.E. ! s'exclama t-elle, à présent nous sommes quatre !

- Ah, c'est bien répliqua Harry, demain il faudrait que j'aille rendre visite à Dobby au cuisine. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis l'année dernière.

- Parfait ! s'écria t-elle, comme ça je pourrais leur faire un discours, comme quoi ils devraient être payer. Qu'en penses-tu Ange ?

- Pourquoi pas répondit-elle, je crois que nous devrions descendre dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les quatre prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Une fois assis, le professeur MacGonagall les rejoignit pour leur donner leur emploi du temps ainsi que quelques papiers.

- Chouette ! On a cours de vol maintenant avec les Poufsouffle s'écria Harry.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ron, il nous ont rajouté deux autres matières !

- Lesquelles demanda Harry d'un air inquiet

- L'Astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra et l'Arithmancie avec le professeur Vector.

Les deux garçons se turent puis ils commencèrent à manger. 

- J'ai été prise ! J'ai été prise ! s'emporta Hermione en regardant un papier, MacGonagall m'a prise pour être préfète de Gryffondor !

- Félicitation dirent Harry, Ron et Ange d'une même voix.

- Je vais vite envoyer un hibou à mes parents. On se retrouve au cours de vol. A tout à l'heure.

Elle prit son sac, puis elle partit à la volière. Quand aux autres, ils partirent à leur premier cours. Arrivés dans le Parc de Poudlard, ils rejoignirent leur camarade de classe qui était avec madame Bibine.

- Bonjour à tous dit celle-ci. Je vais faire l'appel, vous direz présent quand j'appellerai votre nom. 

Elle fit alors l'appel. Tout le monde était là. Exceptionnellement, Hermione arriva en retard.

- Pardon pour le retard s'excusa t-elle

Madame Bibine rangea sa liste, puis elle commença le cours. A 9 h 00, la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours. Maintenant, la classe d'Harry avait Potion avec les Serpentard. Ils descendirent dans les cachots pour se retrouver dans une salle sombre, c'était la salle du professeur Rogue. Il était assis derrière son bureau attendant que tout le monde s'arrête de bavarder. Il donna un coup de règle sur son bureau.

- Silence ! hurla t-il. On m'avait dit que les Gryffondor étaient tous des excités, je disais autrefois que c'était des balivernes, mais en fin de compte, je crois que je m'était bien trompé. Sortez votre matériel !, nous allons préparer une potion sans remède. Longdubat, vous êtes dispensé de cours. Si vous essayer de préparer cette potion, vous aller tuer quelqu'un involontairement. 

Neville rangea ses affaires puis il sortit du cours. Les autres commencèrent l'exercice. Ron, pour une fois, se montra attentif au cours de Rogue, quand tout à coup.

- Tu sais Weasley lança Malefoy, ta mère ressemblait à une vieille hystérique sur le quai.

- Et ta mère ressemblait à une femme de quatre-vingt ans avec ses cheveux blond qui dérouille au blanc. Je remarque que ce syndrome t'a atteint aussi. 

- Tais toi Weasley ! cria Malefoy. On se retrouve dehors. C'est étrange, je vois que tu côtoie une fille à Tu-Sais-Qui, même si celui-ci a tué tes parents répliqua t-il en regardant Harry

- Sache que tu es un petit insecte qui mérite d'être écraser lui lança Ange qui était devenu rouge.

A ce moment là, il devint aussi rouge qu'elle. Il se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle, puis il continua la préparation de sa potion. Les cours se suivirent et à la fin de la journée, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Ensuite, ils partirent se coucher.__

**_Je le re-dit, si il vous a plu envoyer-moi des rewiews. Et encore merci à tous._**


	6. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Comme certains l'avait remarqué, j'avais arrêter d'écrire ma fic pour des raisons personnelles. A présent tout c'est arrangé et le chapitre six va arriver dans quelques temps !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ma fic plaît à certains !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon je vais me remettre au travail !!!!!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Salut à tous et merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. D'étranges phénomènes partie 1

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous et à toutes  pour vos rewiews. C'est promis que je vais continuer !!! Comme il l'est indiqué dans le rewiew de Malissandre, mon chapitre va être mis en deux parties sinon il risque d'être trop long et je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre !!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Réponses aux rewiews : 

**_Luna _**_Merci pour ton rewiew. Il m'a fait très plaisir !!!_

**_Sarah  _**_N'est pas peur !!!! Ange est peut-être comme son père mais je ne te confirme rien !!! Tu découvriras bientôt quelle rôle elle va jouer !! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle a des dons  pour quelques choses !!!! Pour terminer, le tournoi va être assez mouvementé !!! _

Erzebeth-rouge  Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir. Et pour ton expression « pond nous la suite » ! Je doute que je puisse le faire ! Mais en revanche, « je peux écrire la suite » ! (je sais je ne suis pas drôle). Rassure-toi mes problèmes n'étaient pas graves et je te remercie énormément pour ce que tu as dit au sujet de mon style. 

**_Sphax6 _**_Eh oui ma fic est revenu !!!!!!!!!! Je suis contente que cela te réjouisse !!!!!!!! Merci encore !!___

Zorette  Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!! Tu avait raison sur un point : Vous m'aviez vraiment saouler !!!!!!!!! (je plaisante un peu !) Malissandre C'est vrai que tes supplications n'ont vraiment pas servit à rien !!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais utilisé ton système de mettre un chapitre en plusieurs partit sinon il ferait vingt pages !!!!!!!! J'espère que ça te dérange pas !!!!!!!!!!!!! D'ailleurs, je te dédicace ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!! Comme tu me l'avais fait !!!!!!! Petite pub : Allez voir la fic de Zorette Harry Potter et l'étrangère venue d'ailleurs. Et allez voir aussi la super fic de Malissandre Harry Potter et le manoir des ombres il est excellent. **Place au chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

           __

**_Rappel : Tous les personnages sauf Ange appartiennent à J.K.Rowling !_**

**6**

**D'Etranges Phénomènes ( partie 1)   **

Harry était devant Ange et Voldemort, ils le regardaient tous les deux, ils tenaient leurs baguettes magiques à la main. Ange murmura à son père :

- Est-ce que je peux le tuer père ?

- Non Ange répliqua t-il, sinon il ne pourra pas nous donner des renseignements sur certaines choses qui pourraient mettre utiles pour accroître mon pouvoir.

- S'il te plaît papa supplia t-elle, tu me l'avait promis.

- Ah les enfants ! soupira t-il d'accord, mais je veux que tu le fasses souffrir.

Ange confirma d'un signe de la tête la condition imposée par son père, elle s'approcha de Harry, elle orienta sa baguette devant son front.

- Adieu Potter, cette fois tu n'en te sortira pas avec une misérable cicatrice !  

Une détonation retentit. Il eût une lumière verte quand tout à coup… 

Harry était tombé de son lit, son visage était dégoulinant de sueur. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Le jeune sorcier prit ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur son chevet puis il regarda sa montre. Il était quatre heures du matin. Harry se redressa puis il vit que Ron était réveillé.

- Ca va ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, ça va. Je viens juste de faire un cauchemar à propos de Ange. Tu sais Ron, je crois que Ange est la fille de Voldemort et qu'elle veut me tuer.

Ron le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de croire tout ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. 

- Réfléchi Harry, si c'était vraiment la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui, elle aurait été envoyée à Serpentard. Et en plus, elle est gentille avec nous.

- Tu as peut-être raison déclara Harry, et au faîtes pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ?

- C'est à cause de toi. Quand tu es tombé de ton lit, ça m'a réveillé. A propos du tournoi, je crois que je vais m'y inscrire et toi ?

- Peut-être marmonna t-il d'une voix endormi.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse quelque chose. C'est vrai ! Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai seulement participé au club de Duel dirigé par cette abruti de Lockhart tu te souviens et…Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Harry s'était rendormi, le rouquin murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis il se rendormi à son tour.

Le lendemain Harry, Ron et Hermione était assis dans la salle commune. Ils attendaient que Ange descende du dortoir des filles. Pendant ce temps là, Harry raconta à Hermione son étrange cauchemar.

- Tu sais Harry, je crois que Ange n'a pas l'air de représenter un grand danger pour nous déclara-t-elle. Mais il faut que nous restions quand même sur nos gardes.

Dès qu'elle eût terminé sa phrase, Ange descendit en trombe les escaliers.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Harry, Ron et Hermione la saluère à leur tour, puis ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ils constatèrent que la table des Gryffondor était presque vide. Il n'y avait que Neville, Seamus et Dean qui étaient assis devant la petite porte qui menait à la salle où s'était réunis les champions du tournoi de l'année précédente. Tous les quatre s'asseyèrent à coté d'eux :

- Où sont les autres Gryffondor ? demanda Ron

- Les autres sont rester dans leur dortoirs. Ils doivent être encore au lit déclara Dean

-Vous savez que c'est demain que les noms des futurs participants du tournoi vont être annoncé rappela Seamus. Dean, Neville et moi-même allions donner au professeur MacGonagall nos coupons. Vous allez y participer ? demanda t-il à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ange. 

- Ron et moi allons peut-être nous y inscrire répondit Harry.

Ange s'approcha des garçons et elle leur dit :

- Moi aussi je compte m'y inscrire, et j'ai l'intention de poser ma candidature au nouveau poste de poursuiveur au Quiddich. 

Harry avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il fallait à tout prix choisir un gardien, un poursuiveur et un capitaine. Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard alors il fallait immédiatement trouvé des remplaçants. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête dans la direction de ses amis. Ange, Ron, Seamus et Neville était en train de marquer sur des bouts de papier, leur noms, leurs prénoms et le nombres d'années d'études qu'ils avaient accompli. Quand à Hermione, elle s'était assise, tenant un livre dans ses mains. 

- Où est le professeurs MacGonagall ? demanda Ange. Ah ! Je pense qu'elle se trouve derrière cette porte.

Elle désigna avec son index la porte qui était devant elle. Les autres la regardèrent avec un air moqueur. Comment pouvait t-elle savoir que le professeur MacGonagall était derrière cette porte ? Pourtant personne ne l'avait vu entrée. C'était donc insensé. A moins qu'elle ai un don pour voir à travers les portes pensa Harry. Pour vérifier, Ron s'approcha puis il frappa doucement à la porte. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et tout à coup le professeur MacGonagall ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour dit-elle, qui a-t-il ?

Ron avait fait deux pas en arrière à l'arrivée du professeur. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

- On…on…heu…vou…voulait vou…do…donnez le…cou… coupon pou…pour le tournoi balbutia t-il. 

- Weasley ça ne va pas ? Je vois que quelque chose vous a fait horriblement peur. Finnigan ! Emmenez Mr.Weasley à l'infirmerie, dite à Mrs. Pomfresh de lui donner un remontant. 

Seamus fit un signe de tête puis il prit Ron par l'épaule et l'emmena. 

- Potter ! s'exclama t-elle, la sélection pour le Quiddich commencera ce soir, c'est étonnant qu'on vous ait pas prévenu. Votre étude et votre cours d'Astronomie seront annulés. A 16h00, vous rejoindrez votre équipe dans la salle commune pour choisir un capitaine. Ensuite, à 17h00 précise, vous et vos camarades serez sur le terrain de Quiddich pour choisir un gardien et un poursuiveur. Je vous fait confiance pour choisir un bon gardien et un bon poursuiveurs et surtout un bon capitaine. Bon, je dois y aller, au-revoir Potter !

- Au-revoir professeur répondit le jeune garçon.

Seamus, Ange, Neville et Dean se précipitèrent vers le professeur MacGonagall.

- Attendez ! Attendez professeur ! s'écrient-ils, on voudraient vous donnez nos coupons et celui de Ron.

Elle regarda avec attention le coupon de Ron. Celle-ci devait sûrement croire qu'ils l'avaient imité pour faire une mauvaise farce au rouquin. Elle mit les cinq coupons de sa poche. Quand elle commença à tourner les talons…

- Professeur ! s'esclaffa Hermione, excusez-moi mais je voulais vous donnez mon coupon. 

Le professeur MacGonagall regarda Hermione d'un air choqué. Elle devait sans doute pensé que se serait trop dangereux pour elle.

- Heu… merci Miss Granger.

Et le professeur partit dans la salle d'à côté. 

Harry s'approcha de Hermione, il mit sa main sur son épaule

- Je veux pas que tu t'y inscrivent, ça va être très dangereux. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Et pourquoi tu n'est pas inscrit ? demanda Hermione

- Je n'avait plus envie, tout à l'heure j'avais dit peut-être, mais maintenant c'est non.

Dans quelques minutes le cours de botanique allait commencer. Harry et les autres prirent la direction des serres…

Le professeur Chourave était une petite femme potelée qui avait toujours ses habits parsemées de terres. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ange, choisirent une table à quatre. Le professeur arriva en déplaisante compagnie. En effet le professeur Rogue l'accompagnait. En passant devant lui, le professeur de potion lui lança un regard noir avec son mystérieux regard.

- Bien ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave, aujourd'hui nous allons planté des graines de Tentacula Vénimeuse. Dès que ses graines auront germés, vous les observerez et vous ferez un compte-rendu. Ensuite, le professeur Rogue ici-présent - à l'écoute de son nom le professeur Rogue eût un rictus -  vous apprendra à préparer une potion Fardemweld. Professeur ! pourquoi ne pas expliquer aux élèves à quelles sont les propriétés de cette potion ?

Le professeur s'approcha du bureau le plus proche. 

- Cette potion sert à réanimer les personnes qui se sont fait mordre par un serpent venimeux. La potion de Fardemweld met environ trois mois à être préparer alors il faut toujours en avoir sur soi.

Ron murmura à l'oreille de Harry

- Il est complètement fou de nous apprendre des trucs pareils. 

Harry esquissa un sourire, puis il se re-concentra sur les explications du professeur.

- … Parce que je rappel qu'une morsure d'un cobra Indien met deux minutes à …

Rogue n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase quand quelqu'un leva la main. A la grande surprise de Harry et Ron ce n'était pas Hermione mais Ange. Celle-ci agitait sa main comme si elle disait adieu à quelqu'un. Quand le professeur l'interrogea, des petits rires se firent dans la classe.

- Cette potion ne soigne que les morsures de Basilic professeur déclara t-elle, si on se fait mordre par un cobra Indien, je crains que cette potion n'est aucune utilité mais…

Pendant que Ange continuait de parler, le professeur Rogue était devenu rouge de colère.

- Arrêter demanda calmement le professeur Rogue.

Mais Ange ne l'écoutait pas, elle continuait de parler. Hermione qui était à côté d'elle regard la regardait avec admiration. Elle était heureuse de trouver une personne comme elle qui en savait plus que les autres sur divers sujets.

- … par contre si vous rajouté en plus six racines d'asphodèle vous pouvez une faire  potion pour tuer les méduses mais si vous…

- SILENCE ! objecta Rogue, ICI C'EST VOUS OU C'EST MOI QUI FAIT LE COURS !

Harry remarqua que Ange avait légèrement sursauté.

- Mais…mais professeur balbutia t-elle

- JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE ! 

Ange était à présent dans une colère noir, elle chercha dans on sac sa baguette magique et dès qu'elle l'eût trouvé elle l'a pointa vers Rogue et elle cria :

- _Serpensortia !_

Un énorme serpent sortit de sa baguette. Il ondulait devant-elle. Harry se souvenait très bien de ce sort. Il y a trois ans, Rogue avait enseigné ce sort à Malefoy lors du club de Duel et il avait découvert à ce moment là qu'il parlait le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. Ange parla au serpent en Fourchelang. Harry comprit sa phrase.

- _Fais lui peur !_

Le serpent s'approcha lentement, puis il montra ses crochets au professeur avec un air menaçant. Harry murmurait des phrases pour que le serpent s'arrête, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur celui-ci. Par chance, la cloche retentit juste à temps. Ange lança

- _Reviens !_

Elle partit vite rangée ses affaires dans son sac puis elle partit.

- Ange ! l'interpella le professeur Chourave, je donne dix point pour Gryffondor, comme vous avez sut cité toutes les propriétés de la potion. Mais en tout cas, ne recommencez plus à jeter un sort pareil, d'accord ?

Elle répondit avec un énorme sourire au lèvre

- D'accord professeur ! Au-revoir professeur !

Le cours d'Arithmancie passa à la longue. Le professeur Vector avait parlé pendant tout le cours de divers théorème. Il partirent ensuite au cours d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns leurs demanda d'écrire trois rouleaux de parchemins sur Merlin. 

A 12h00, dès qu'ils eurent terminés de relever tout leurs devoirs, ils retournèrent tout les quatre dans la salle commune. Ils remarquèrent qu'une affiche avait était planté sur le mur. Il y avait deux colonnes. Une était marqué poursuiveur et l'autre gardien. En bas de chaque colonnes, il y avait une liste de noms. Tout les quatre restèrent bouche-bée. Dans chaque colonnes il y avait plus de cent noms de marqués ! Harry pensa que lui et son équipe auraient énormément de travail ce soir !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ange décidèrent ensuite de partirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Au menu, il y avait des plats remplit de frites et de poulets et dans les carafes du jus de citrouille. A table, Harry observait Ange. Il se disait qu'il y avait pleins de choses qu'elles n'avaient pas dites. Qui était en réalité cette fille si mystérieuse dotée de dons incroyables ? Harry et les autres n'en savait rien, mais il pensa que Ange n'avait pas fini de les surprendre ! 

**__**

**__**

**_Re-Note de l'auteur : J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, il ne fait que cinq pages. Avant tout, j'aimerai vraiment remercier Erzebeth-rouge, qui a continué de s'intéressé à mon livre malgré mon absence. Merci !!!!!!!!_**

**_En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos rewiews avec impatience !!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Merci d'avance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. D'étranges phénomènes partie 2

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos rewiews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour le chapitre 6, vous m'en avez envoyé dix !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Je dois trop le répété, mais je vous remercie de tout cœur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai pris en compte toutes les remarques que certains mon fait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais mettre plus de détails et surtout plus de suspense !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci pour votre franchise !!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Réponse au rewiews :_**

****

**_Léo _**_C'est vrai que le début était un peu chiant (excuse-moi d'employer ce mot !), mais c'est sympa d'avoir été franc !!!!!!!!!!_

_Je peux te garantir que Harry jouera un rôle important, mais attend un peu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (suspense oblige !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

**_Padamcho _**_Si elle va en perdre des points mais dans un autre chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!! Rogue est fou (pour moi !) alors j'essaye d'ajouter des détails pour le montrer comme le rictus par exemple !!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**_Mystical _**_Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic !!!!!!!!!!!!! Quant à Harry, pour le tournoi, la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!! _

****

Ccilia Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sache que je vais essayer de mettre la suite rapidement !!!!!!!!!!! 

****

**_Sarah _**_Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas Ange !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je crois que tu n'est pas la seule !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je te préviens !!!!!!!!! Elle ne va pas beaucoup changé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Arwen Potter Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais grâce à ton rewiew, je vais essayer d' y remédier au plus vite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais essayer d'en mettre énormément dans le chapitre huit !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mimi Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malissandre Je suis contente que mon résumé t'ai plut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne pensais pas que ton père était aussi drôle !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'était bien !!!!!! Merci encore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comme la dernière fois, je te dédicace à nouveau ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Met vite la suite pour ta fic elle est superbe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**__**

**_Erzebeth-rouge _**_Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne te dirai pas si c'était un rêve prémonitoire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais ça va sûrement réapparaître dans ma fic !!!!!!!!!! Je ne t'en dit pas plus !!!!!!!!!!!_

Zorette Merci pour le rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est promis, je vais essayer de me grouiller au plus vite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tiens, je vais aussi te dédicacer mon chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_Petite pub : Allez vite voir les fics suivantes : Harry Potter et le Manoir des ombres !!!!!!!!!! L'auteur est super et c'est ma meilleur amie !!!!!!!!!! Et, Harry Potter et l'étrangère venue d'ailleurs !!!!!!!!!! L'auteur est une très grande amie à moi !!!!!!_**

**_Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Place au chapitre 7 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Rappel : Tous les personnages sauf Ange appartiennent à J.K.Rowling !_**

Re-note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé que le tournoi allait commencer au huitième chapitre !!!!!!!  Excusez-moi !!!!!!!!! Pour me racheter, le chapitre suivant sera un chapitre spécial sur le tournoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

For Zorette and Malissandre 

**7**

**D'Etranges Phénomènes ( partie 2)   **

A 13h00, les cours reprirent. Harry et ses amis, se précipitèrent en direction de la tour nord pour se rendre au cours de divination avec Sybille Trelawney. Après dix minutes à escalader les escaliers, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ange arrivèrent essoufflés sous la trappe qui menait à leur salle de cours. Harry frappa trois fois dessus et un escalier descendit. Dès qu'ils furent arrivée dans leur salle de classe, le professeur Trelawney était assis dans un fauteuil et elle les regardait avec un regard noir, en particulier Harry. Apparemment, ils étaient arrivé en retard. 

- Il faudrait vous achetez une montre assez rapidement Mr. Potter ! dit-elle, ça vous fera peut-être arrivé à l'heure en cours.

- Excusez-nous professeur s'excusa Ron qui était épuisé, mais nous sommes partit trop tard de la Grande Salle.

- C'est bon pour cette fois, mais ne recommencez plus. Asseyez-vous ! 

Elle se leva de son fauteuil puis elle s'approcha du tableau. Elle écrivit dessus :

Lire l'avenir en lançant des pluies d'étoiles 

Elle posa sa craie puis elle dit :

- Voilà ! s'exclama t-elle, pour demain, vous devrez me faire deux rouleaux de parchemins sur comment lire l'avenir en lançant des pluies d'étoiles. Normalement, vous devriez avoir un livre spéciale qui traite ce sujet. Ce devoir sera notée, si vous avez une note inférieur à C, il y aura une retenue plus le travail à recommencer ! Cette année, j'ai l'intention de me monter plus exigeante avec vous, car j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oubliée. Dans quelques mois vous allez passer votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire ! Alors j'attend de vous un travail correcte et efficace! Dès que vous aurez rendu votre travail vous ferez un oral avec la personne de votre choix et nous parlerons de ce sujet, mais maintenant, nous allons étudier les boules de chewing-gum !

La classe pouffa de rire à l'écoute de ce mot. Personne ne savait ce qu'était un chewing-gum, à part les enfants moldus. Harry se sentait mal, il avait envi de vomir. Il pensa que c'était à cause des odeurs pestilentiels que regorgeaient cette classe. 

- SILENCE ! hurla le professeur

Tout la classe s'arrêta subitement de rire. Harry rompit le silence en demandant

- Est-ce que je pourrai ouvrir la fenêtre professeur ? 

- Oui répondit celle-ci. Bon, maintenant je vais vous donnez des livres, vous irez à la page six pour regardez ce que signifie les différentes formes que peuvent adopter votre bout de chewing-gum ! 

Harry regarda ses amis. A l'écoute du mot chewing-gum, Ron mit sa main devant la bouche pour se retenir d'éclatée de rire, quant à Hermione, elle était concentrée sur ce que disait le professeur Trelawney. Mais faisait autre chose, elle était en train d'écrire sur un bout de papier un mot. Harry put lire ces quelques mots :

Temps…tournoi…mort…fille… marque… front… mal 

Harry ne parvint pas à en lire plus car il remarqua que Ange avait vite glissé ce bout de papier sous son livre. Apparemment, elle devait rédigé une lettre à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? peut-être à son oncle qui travaille au ministère ? Harry décida qu'il en reparlerait en privé avec Ron et Hermione. Il essaya de se re-concentrée sur le cours. Le jeune sorcier remarqua que le professeur Trelawney avait mit dans un bocal deux chewing-gum.  
- Prenez-en un chacun et essayer avec vos mains de le faire devenir mou. Ensuite vous le lancerez sur la plaque en bois que je vais vous distribué. Vous regarderez dans votre livre, la forme qui se rapproche le plus de votre morceau de chewing-gum. Commencer !

Harry commença à suivre les instructions donnée par le professeur. Quant il regarda dans son manuel, ce que signifiait son chewing-gum qui avait une légère ressemblance avec une tête de Mickey il lut :

Si vous lisez ceci, cela signifie que vous allez avoir pleins d'évènements bouleversant à affronter au cours de votre année et que vous allez mourir d'une mort atroce ! Pas de chance !

Harry en avait assez de tout ses présages de mort, et du fait qu'il était le Survivant il ne pourrait pas avoir une vie normale, qu'à chaque fois des personnes voulaient le tuer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva de son tabouret, rangea ses affaires et il sortit de la salle de classe malgré les avertissements que lui lançait son professeur. Hermione accoura vers lui et elle le prit par le bras :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu es devenu fou! s'exclama t-elle, pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ?

- Laisse moi tranquille ! Et d'abord je n'ai pas crié !

Il enleva de son bras la main d'Hermione et il partit en courant, la dernière phrase qu'il entendit fut :

- Si vous ne revenez pas tout de suite Mr.Potter ! J'enlèverai dix points à Gryffondor ! tempêta le professeur Trelawney !

Mais Harry ne revenu pas sur ses pas. Il décida de rentrer dans la salle commune. Il donna à la grosse dame le mot de passe

Loupis Rémano

Puis il s'assit sur le canapé rouge. Il se blottit le visage dans ses mains puis ils se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait ? D'où venait cette horrible maux de tête qui le faisait encore souffrir ? Mais qui était réellement Ange ? Voilà ce qu'il voulait savoir avant tout, sinon elle risquerait de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il se redressa, puis il monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Il s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin. Il régla son réveil à 14h00, pour essayer d'être présent pour le cours de Métamorphose. Il ôta ses lunettes puis il se plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Il était dans une grande forêt, il n'y avait des hommes avec des capuches, ils étaient autour d'un feu. Un homme maigre et grand surgit. Il abaissa sa capuche et il reconnut Voldemort. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. En effet, Voldemort se tenait devant lui, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de le voir. Voldemort était bien là devant ses yeux avec une sorte de récipient dans les mains. On dirait q'il regardait quelque chose. Harry s'approcha et il se vit dans le récipient, il était en train de dormir sur son lit à baldaquin. Harry se mit à réfléchir, Voldemort était là à le contempler pendant qu'il est en train de dormir cela voulait dire que … Voldemort l'observait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Cela devait expliqué ses rêves étranges qu'ils faisaient. Donc cela veut dire que quelqu'un à sûrement fait mettre quelque chose en place pour le surveiller mais qui ? Ange ? Il n'avait malheureusement aucune preuve contre-elle. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Ron et à Hermione, mais comment ? Si Ange apprenait qu'ils étaient à présent au courant de tout, y compris que Ange était bel et bien la fille de Voldemort, ils mettraient leur vie en danger, car Harry ne savait pas jusqu'où pourrait aller Ange si elle se mettait en colère, elles pourraient leur faire du mal et … Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un devait sûrement être en train d'essayer de le réveiller. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le réveille, il voulait en savoir un peu plus quand… Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux grand yeux verts et des nombreuses tâche de rousseur ornaient ce visage. 

- Ron ? demanda Harry d'une voix endormie

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu nous à fait peur tout à l'heure. Hermione et moi étions inquiets alors on n' a décidé de venir te voir.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?                                                 

- Grâce à l'intuition d'Hermione ! dit-il en rigolant, elle a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici bon, on a un cours de Métamorphose maintenant, tu arriveras à aller jusqu'à la salle de MacGonagall ?

 - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi dit-il d'une voix faible, il ne faut plus qu'on laisse Hermione seule maintenant, d'accord Ron ? Il faut toujours qu'on reste ensemble. Un danger va bientôt arriver. Je vais m'inscrire au tournoi de cette année. Si je le fais, c'est pour Hermione et toi.

- Merci Harry mais je crois qu'on peut se débrouiller seuls répondit Ron.                

Ron vit que Harry voulait ajouté autre chose mais il lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Il l'aida à se lever, puis il lui donna son sac. Ils partirent tous les en direction de la classe de MacGonagall. Harry sentit que Ron avait été légèrement vexée par sa remarque tout à l'heure. Ron n'aimait pas entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il n'aimait qu'on le considère comme un enfant, même si ça n'était pas dans l'intention de Harry de le lui faire remarquer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en noyer. Harry frappa à la porte puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe. Hermione et Ange leur avaient réservé des places tout au fond de la classe. 

- Potter ! s'exclama le professeur MacGonagall, j'aimerai vous restiez cinq minutes après mon cours s'il vous plaît. 

- Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer la demande de MacGonagall.

Elle commença le cours :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les Animagus. C'est-à-dire les personnes qui peuvent prendre l'apparence d'un animal. Prenez vos cahiers et notez pour Lundi prochain, un rouleau de parchemin sur les Animagus, et je veux que vous choisissiez un animal que vous voudriez prendre l'apparence. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie se mit à sonner. Pour Harry, le temps s'était écoulé de façon astronomique. Mais il n'avait pas oublié qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir le professeur MacGonagall. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir.

- Qui a-t-il en ce moment ? demanda t-elle d'un air inquiet, votre comportement à beaucoup

changer depuis quelques temps. Dites moi tout.

Le professeur attendait une réponse, mais elle savait qu'il n'allait rien lui dire.

- Rien professeur répondit-il, je n'ai rien à dire. 

- Vous êtes sûr insista le professeur MacGonagall

- Oui

Elle soupira puis elle lui demanda d'aller en récréation. Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. A la grande joie de Harry, Ange ne les accompagna pas, elle préféra aller à la bibliothèque commencer ses recherches sur les Animagus. Arrivé devant la cabane du géant, Hermione frappa doucement à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hagrid ouvrit la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour comment allez vous ? demanda Hagrid, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous viendriez prendre une tasse de thé, à force j'allais bientôt finir par croire que vous m'aviez oublié !

- On avait pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment déclara Hermione

- Je savais bien Hermione ! s'exclama t-il, je disais ça pour plaisanter ! alors, en que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'asseyèrent dans des fauteuils pendant ce temps, Hagrid préparait du thé. 

- Hagrid, commença Harry, nous sommes venu vous voir pour discuter de Ange Jedusor. Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parlé d'elle ?

- Ange Jedusor ? Non, je connais pas.

Harry, Ron et Hermione était déçu. Apparemment, Hagrid n'en savais pas plus qu'eux et cela ne ferai pas avancer l'enquête de Harry.

- Merci Hagrid dit Harry, mais je dois partir à la sélection de Quiddich. A tout à l'heure !

Harry fit un signe de main à Ron, Hermione et Hagrid puis il commença à partir quand tout à coup…

- Aïe !

Harry venait de juste de trébucher. Quand il ramassa ses lunettes -en bonne état cette fois- il entendit un sifflement. Ce sifflement ressemblait à un sifflement de … serpent ! Harry se releva vite, puis il ordonna au serpent

_Pars !_

Le serpent inclina sa tête vers Harry, puis il partit en direction du potager du géant. Hagrid suivit de Hermione et Ron arrivèrent en courant.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Hagrid

- Oui, ça va ?, j'ai aperçu un serpent, que faisait-il ici ?

- Ah soupira le géant, depuis quelques temps des serpents cessent de s'introduire dans mon potager ! J'ai tout essayer pour les chasser…

Harry vit que le géant avait paru gêné quant il a dit _tout. _Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que le demi-géant avait utilisé sa baguette magique.

- … Je pense qu'il y a une mauvais présence qui traîne par ici. Il faudrait que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil dans la forêt interdite.

Harry remercia Hagrid de l'avoir aider à se relever puis il parti dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour choisir leur nouveau capitaine.

Une fois dans la salle commune, il trouva son équipe au grand complet…enfin presque. Il y avait Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, les deux poursuiveuses, et Fred et Georges Weasley, aux poste de Batteur.

- Bon, commença Fred, je propose qu'on vote pour savoir qui sera notre nouveau capitaine. En tout cas moi je propose Harry. Ceux qui sont d'accord, lève la main.

Tout la monde leva la main –sauf Harry bien évidemment- et Harry fut élu capitaine. Le jeune sorcier était heureux. Lui, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor, il n' aurait jamais pensé l'être un jour.

- Quel est ton premier ordre, ô notre bon capitaine plaisanta Georges.

- Si on allait sur la terrain dit Harry en rigolant.

Harry et son équipe partirent sur en direction du terrain de Quiddich. Avec sa baguette magique, Alicia fit apparaître une table assez longue pour y faire asseoir toute l'équipe. Le capitaine s'installa derrière la chaise, et les premiers concurrents arrivèrent. Le premier à se présenter fut un jeune garçon au teint rose avec des cheveux blond.

- Bonjour dit Harry, as-tu déjà fait du Quiddich ?

- Oui répondit le garçon 

- Et à quel poste ?

- Gardien

Harry lui demanda ensuite de s'installer sur le terrain. Fred activa le lanceur de Souaffle. Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup de mal. Il n'avait pas réussit à arrêter un seul Souaffle. Dès qu'il eût terminer de faire sa démonstration, Harry lui annonça qu'il ne pourrai pas faire partit de l'équipe. Minutes après minutes, des concurrents se présentaient et Harry désespérait. Personne n'arrivait à arrêter au moins cinq Souaffle. Au bout d'une heure, ce fut au tour d'une concurrente cette fois. A son grand désarroi, Harry remarqua que c'était… Ange. Il lui posa les mêmes questions que les autres puis elle se mit en place sur le terrain. Alicia et Katie la rejoignit. Elles s'élevèrent dans le ciel, puis elles se firent des passent remarquable. Pendant que Fred et Georges essayait de lui barrer le passage elle faisait des passes aux autres poursuiveuses, descendait en piquer… en bref, Harry devait avouer quelle avait beaucoup de talent. Elle redescendit puis elle partit attendre dans la tente qui avait été aménagée. Les autres votèrent pour que Ange fasse partit de l'équipe en tant que Poursuiveuse. Elle retourna auprès d'Harry pour que celui-ci lui annonce la bonne nouvelle. Elle sauta de joie en criant les mots suivants :

- Je suis prise ! Je suis prise !

Ce qui énerva Harry. Quelques temps plus tard, un jeune garçon brun du nom de Kévin Landry auditionna pour le poste de Gardien Comme il se débrouillait plutôt bien, Harry le prit dans son équipe. Ils rangèrent tout le matériel puis ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Arrivé, Harry constata que Ron et Hermione l'attendait

- Alors comment ça c'est passé la sélection ? demanda Ron

- Bien et mal si tu veux savoir répondit-il, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncé. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Et la mauvaise – il prit une voix au timbre faible- Ange fait partie de l'équipe en tant que Poursuiveuse.

- Tant pis ! déclara tout simplement Hermione, les résultats du tournoi vont être annoncer tout à l'heure j'ai hâte d'y être ! allons-y !

- Attendez moi je vais aller me changer dit Harry

- Fait vite ! s'exclama Hermione

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour Ils partirent tout les trois en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, ils s'asseyèrent à leur table respective. Le dîner se passa bien puis le grand moment qu'attendait Hermione et Ron arriva. Dumbledore se leva

- Chers élèves commença t-il, le grand moment que vous attendez tous avec impatience va arriver. Dans un instant, je vais annoncer les noms des participants, au tournoi. Il y aura six participants pour chacune des maisons. Les noms ont été choisi par le Choixpeau magique. Quand j'appellerai les noms des personnes qui participeront au tournoi, elle iront dans la salle d'à côté.

Dumbledore commença par la table des Serpentard. Harry fut étonné quand il entendit le nom de Malefoy. Peureux comme il était, il ne resterait pas longtemps dans la course pensa Harry.

Puis, se fut au tour des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle puis au tour des… Gryffondor. Dumbledore annonça les noms suivants :

- Ange Jedusor !

  Hermione Granger (celle-ci poussa une exclamation de joie)

  Seamus Finnigan

  Neville Longdubat ( il paraissait étonné et content à la fois)

  Ronald Weasley

Et pour terminer :

   Harry Potter…

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et si c'est le cas vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Envoyez-moi vos rewiews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Je les attends avec impatience !!!!!!!!!! Merci d'avance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et ce chapitre est aussi dédicacer à Vous-Savez-Qui !!!!!!!!!! Vous ne savez pas qui c'est malheureusement !!!!!!!!!! Mais Malissandre et Zorette, si vous lisez ce message, normalement vous devriez savoir de qui il s'agit._**

**_Défis : Au rewiewers, je vous lance un défi !!!!!!!!!!!! Je vous annonce que dans le prochain chapitre il va y avoir pendant le tournoi, qu'il va y avoir un blesser mortel !!!!!!!!!! Je vous laisse le soin de deviner de qui il s'agit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Bonne chance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Le miroir sans Fin partie 1

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos rewiews, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dans ce chapitre, le tournoi va commencer !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Normalement c'est à la fin qu'on le dit, mais si ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attend vos rewiews avec impatience !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je crois qu'il va y avoir une déclaration d'amour dans ce chapitre !!!!!!!! Je ne sais pas du tout les faire alors ne vous moquez pas de moi !!!!!!!!!!! Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine !!!!!!!!! Si Malissandre et Zorette lisent ça, elles savent très bien de quoi je parle !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai finalement décidée, de mettre le tournoi dans le chapitre 9 car j'ai eut une avalanche d'idées !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais rassurez-vous, je vais mettre le turbo pour que le chapitre 9 arrive au plus vite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Réponses aux rewiews :_**

**__**

**_Sarah _**_Je suis heureuse que le tournoi commence !!!!!!!!!!!!!! en tout cas c'est vrai que j'ai fait exprès que les participants à Gryffondor soient en cinquième année !!!!!!!!!!! Je voulais qu'ils ne soient pas inconnu au récit !!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vois que Ange est dans ta ligne de tir !!!!!!!!!!!! Ca se comprend !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais ne soit pas aussi dur, je pense que je vais peut-être lui faire faire une bonne action !!!!!!! A voir…!!! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Neville !!!_

_Mais bien essayé !!!!!!!!!!! Merci pour se que tu as fait quand Malissandre avait eut des petits soucis !!!!!!!_

_Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Zorette Je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise !!!!!!!!! Et arrête de m'appeler ma poule !!!!!!! Angélys Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!! j'ai essayer de finir le plus vite possible !!!!!!!! Mais il y a les cours !!!!!!!! et j'ai mille et une choses à faire !!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ça te gêne pas le rôle que je fais jouer à ton pseudo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Léo Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_Mystikal _**_Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai fait participé Neville parce que je voulais changé un peu !!!!!!!! Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Erzebeth-rouge Tu trouves que le chapitre précédent ressemble un peu au tome 4 !!!!!!!!!! Je m'en excuse !!!!!!!!

_Pour l'étude des Animagus, le professeur MacGonnagall va maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses !!!!!!!! C'est pour ça que je voulais en reparler !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Faucon Je ne sais pas si tu m'as envoyé un rewiew, mais je t'écris quand même !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ça va mieux depuis l'autre jours !!!!!!!!!!!!! Sache qu'on ne se laissera pas faire !!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_Malissandre _**_Je suis contente que tu sois revenu !!!!!!!!!!!! Merci pour la musique que tu m'as fait écouter l'autre jour !!!!!!!!!!! Je suis encore une fois désolée de t'avoir planté sur Internet mais Yves ne m'as pas laissé continuer d'envoyer un autre e-mail !!!!!!!!!! Pour notre dispute de l'autre jour, j'ai eu des remorts !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On en discutera au collège ou au téléphone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**__**

**_Petite pub : Allez vite voir les fics suivantes : Harry Potter et le Manoir des ombres !!!!!!!!!! L'auteur est super et c'est ma meilleur amie !!!!!!!!!! Et, Harry Potter et l'étrangère venue d'ailleurs !!!!!!!!!! L'auteur est une très grande amie à moi !!!!!!_**

Re-Note de l'auteur J'allais oublié !!!!!!!!!! Merci à tous les rewiewers qui ont accepté de mettre un ou des rewiews d'encouragements à Malissandre !!!!!!!!!!! Sa mère l'a laissé reprendre !!!!!!!!! Chic !!!!!!!! Merci !!!!!!!!!Voilà !!!!!!!!!!! **Rappel :**** Tous les personnages sauf Ange appartiennent à J.K.Rowling !** Place au chapitre 8 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For Faucon, Zorette and Andra 

**8**

**Le miroir sans Fin (partie 1)**

Harry resta abasourdi à l'écoute de son nom. Il regarda la table des Gryffondor ainsi que Dumbledore  qui était debout à la table des professeurs.

- C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? demanda le jeune sorcier. 

La table des Gryffondor se mit à rire à l'écoute de sa question. Harry regarda la table des Serpentard. Apparemment, eux aussi riaient de voir Harry assis en se demandant d'où venait cette plaisanterie désagréable. Dès que le silence fut presque revenu, Harry poursuivit

- Qui a fait cette farce de mauvais goût ? questionna t-il en regardant l'ensemble des élèves. Et pourquoi vous riez tous comme ça ? Je ne veux pas participé à ce tournoi ! objecta t-il. L'année dernière j'ai vécu des choses horribles et cela ne vous a donc pas suffit ? J'en ai assez ! Vous entendez ! Assez ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit MOI que l'on mette sur le fait accompli ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit MOI qui vive des choses éprouvante ici ? Je ne participerai pas au tournoi cette année ! Tout ce que je demande c'est une vie NORMALE ! Tout le temps il y a une personne qui me veut du mal ! Dès que je serai sortit de cette salle, je partirai à la recherche de la personne qui a fait cette ça. Et, si je le trouve, je vous jure que…

- Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore, je sais que c'est très dur pour vous, je le comprend. Mais les règles sont bien claire, si votre nom à été cité, vous êtes à présent obligé de participé au tournoi. Quand au coupable, il n'a intérêt de ne pas se monter sinon il verra de quel bois 

Mr. Potter se chauffe dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Venez rejoindre vos camarades dans la salle d'à côté s'il vous plaît.

Harry obéit, même si cela ne lui plaisait guère. Quand il commença à traverser la Grande Salle, il jetait des coups d'œils aux élèves pour essayer de trouver qui aurait pu lui faire ce coup monté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la salle. Hermione accourut vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçu

- Harry ? demanda t-elle, que fait tu ici ? Il me semble que tu n'étais pas inscrit. 

- Quelqu'un l'a fait à ma place, mais quand j'aurai trouver qui en est l'auteur, je prendrai bien soin de m'occuper de lui personnellement, répondit-il avec rage, où est Ron ?

- Il est avec Ange, quand elle venu près de Ron et moi-même, Il est devenu écarlate déclara t-elle en souriant, je crois qu'il à un faible pour elle mais je crois que c'est peine perdu !

Harry se mit à rire en écoutant cela mais il était aussi contrarié. Ron, son meilleur ami depuis cinq ans, ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. 

- Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Harry soit lo-gi-que déclara Hermione, après toutes les mises en gardes qu'on' a dit à propos de Ange, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait une chose pareil !

Harry haussa les épaules puis il demanda à Hermione où le rouquin était parti avec Ange. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils étaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Le Survivant, partit dans la direction de cette salle. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte tout en essayant de rester cacher. Il regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée dans cette salle Ron ? demanda Ange

- J'avais…j'avais… quelque chose à te dire balbutia le rouquin

Harry laissa échapper un sourire en voyant Ron se ridiculiser devant Ange.

- Je t'écoute dit la jeune fille.

Ron soupira un grand coup puis il se lança

- Je… je t'aime déclara t-il. Tu vas sûrement trouvé ça idiot mais, dès que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai craqué. Je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis un imbécile mais…

Harry était effaré. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'une personne qui voulait le tuer ? pensa t-il. Après tout ce que Harry avait dit sur Ange qui paraissait soupçonneux, il lui déclarait qu'il l'aimait ! Harry n'osait pas imaginer le visage d'Hermione quand elle l'apprendrai ! Il approcha son oreille un peu plus près de la fissure

- Ron, je t'aime aussi avoua Ange, je voulais pas te le dire parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque et aussi parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas bien (Zorette voit bien de qui je veux parler !). Je suis si heureuse !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Ron puis elle l'embrassa avec fougue. A la grande surprise de Harry, son soi-disant meilleur ami à présent, avait l'air d'approuver ce baiser. Lui qui disait autrefois « Beurk ! » à chaque qu'il voyait deux personnes s'embrasser, là il avait l'air totalement « normal ».

Harry, fou de rage, repartit voir Hermione

- Alors que disait t-il ? demanda celle-ci

- Ron lui à fait une déclaration d'amour, répondit sèchement Harry, alors voilà les détails, il a dit que dès qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois il avait craqué… -Harry disait ses mots en esseyant de reproduire la scène- …et il a même dit qu'il avait eut peur de se trouver idiot quand il a dit ça. Bien qu'il le soit déjà. 

Hermione était en train de pouffer de rire. Harry vit que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Harry continua son récit

- Et devine ce qu'elle a fait Ange ?

- Je ne sais pas répondit Hermione en rigolant

- Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait et elle l'a embrassé.

Hermione s'arrêta automatiquement de rire. Apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air d'approuvé le comportement de Ange.

- Elle l'a fait quoi ? demanda t-elle, tu te moques de moi ! Elle ne l'a tout de même pas embrassé !

- Si, elle l'a em-bra-ssé répéta Harry

Hermione partit à grand pas en direction de la salle de derrière. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte. Elle se dirigea vers Ron en lançant des regards assassin à Ange. Hermione se posta devant Ron puis il eut un claquement sec…elle lui avait donné une gifle. 

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hermione ? demanda Ron en se frottant la joue

- Comment oses-tu me demander ce qui me prend ! hurla t-elle, je te faisais confiance, et tu m'as… tu NOUS a trahi. Tout ce que Harry et moi t'avions dit sur cette fille ne t'a donc servit à rien ! Voyons Ron, tu sais qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort et qu'elle veut tuer Harry ! Sincèrement Ron tu me déçois.

Mais Ron ne se laissa pas faire.

- Pourquoi il faudrait toujours que je vous obéissent à tous les deux ? Parce que Mademoiselle je-sais-tout est la plus intelligente et que Monsieur le Survivant est toujours le meilleurs ? Et moi dans l'histoire je suis quoi ? Un intrus qui vous suit partout et qui vous regarde gentiment réaliser vos exploit ? Et ben non, je suis désolé, mais j'ai une vie MOI ! et j'aimerai la faire avec Ange un point c'est tout ! 

Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de Ron. Celui-ci remarqua que des larmes coulaient à grand flots  

- De la jalousie ! Voilà ce que tu éprouves depuis longtemps à notre égard, tu n'es qu'un idiot.

A l'entente de cette insulte, Ange se leva 

- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton Moldu ! s'exclama Ange en l'éloignant de Ron

- Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! fille de Mangemort !

Cette fois, s'en fut trop. Ange se jeta sur Hermione. Ange lui donnait de coups et elle la griffait avec ses oncles quand à Hermione elle lui tirait les cheveux tout en lui mordant les bras. Les autres participants du tournoi s'approchèrent pour voir cette bagarre. Harry essaya de séparer les deux jeunes filles mais en vains. Il s'approcha de Ange et il l'a saisit par le poignet…

- Ne la touche pas ! cria Ron

Le rouquin se jeta sur Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva.

- Arrêter jeunes gens ! Je crois que se battre ne règlera pas vos problèmes dit t-il d'une voix doucereuse, bien, veuillez-vous séparer s'il vous plaît.

Harry se leva avec beaucoup de peine. Son bras lui faisait horriblement mal. Il aida Hermione à se redresser. La jeune sorcière saignait du nez. Harry ne prêta pas attention à Ron ni à Ange. Il se disait qu'à présent, il ne lui restait plus que Hermione comme amie. Le professeur Dumbledore leur distribua une feuille d'information

_Cher(è) participant(es)_

Vous avez été désigné pour représenté vos maisons respectives. Un miroir va être installé derrière la table des professeurs. Demain à 13 heures, vous me rejoindrez dans la Grande Salle pour vous le présentez ainsi que les règles du tournoi. Ce miroir date de l'antiquité alors je vous demanderai de ne pas faire de fausse manœuvre avec lui, vous aurez plus de précision à ce sujet.

Le tournoi commencera dès que le banquet de demain soir sera terminé sauf si empêchement. 

P.S : Vous aurez aussi des renseignements au sujet qu'il n'y ai que des cinquième années qui y participent.

Merci de votre compréhension

Albus Dumbledore

Harry plia la feuille en quatre puis il demanda à Hermione si ils pouvaient aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule de participants qui discutaient du tournoi. Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, ils dirent le mot de passe puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle où un feu ronflaient dans la cheminée. Harry s'approcha du feu. Hermione en fit autant. Harry vit sur son visage un sentiment de déception. Cela devait être à cause de Ron et de Ange. Le sorcier lui mit sa main sur l'épaule en guise de compassion. Elle renifla puis elle éclata en sanglot

- Qu'avons-nous fait Harry ? se lamenta t-elle

- Rien du tout répondit-il, c'est de leurs faute, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Cette idiote de Ange à briser notre amitié et elle a réussi à corrompre notre ami. J'espère qu'elle est très fière de ce qu'elle a fait. 

- Oui, sans doute qu'elle en est fière, mais il est amoureux de Ange, alors nous nous devons en tant qu'amis, respecter son choix.

Harry retira son bras de l'épaule de Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle changer d'avis après tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron ? En voyant le visage effaré de son ami elle ajouta

- Harry je…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interrompit Harry, je pense qu'il en a assez fait pour qu'on ne lui adresse plus la parole ! Je ne respecterai jamais son choix !

Hermione lui fit signe de se calmer. Apparemment, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Harry dit-elle doucement, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... C'est très lourd pour moi mais il le fallait. Voilà, je…

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase quand Fred et Georges débarquèrent dans la salle commune. Le banquet devait être terminer.

- A demain capitaine ! s'exclama Fred. J'espère que tu sera près pour notre premier entraînement de Quiddich ! Bonne Nuit !

Harry se retourna et il souhaita une bonne nuit aux jumeaux. 

- Alors Hermione que voulais tu me… 

Quand il tourna la tête il vit qu'elle n'était plus là. Il décida alors d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par les ronflements bruyant de Ron. Il voulu le secoué mais il se rétracta, après tout il ne le considérait plus comme son ami. Harry regarda par la fenêtre tomber la première neige du mois de Décembre. Il se leva, il enfila sa robe de Quiddich puis il partit en courant en direction de la Grande Salle pour essayer de grignoter un morceau avant d'aller au stade. Il croisa Seamus, Dean et Neville. Il s'installa à leur côté puis ils discutèrent du tournoi au grand désarroi d'Harry

- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une récompense ? demanda Seamus à l'adresse d'Harry

- Je n'en ai rien à faire répondit-il, ce qui compte c'est que cette histoire ce termine rapidement.

En voyant que Harry se sentait assez mal à l'aise, Seamus n'insista pas sur le sujet. 

Dès qu'il eût terminé de mangé son croissant, il partit en direction du stade de Quiddich. Il constata que son équipe était au complet et il put commencé l'entraînement. Au cours de cette séance, Ange ne cessait de lui lancer des regards menaçants. Harry n'avait jamais eût l'occasion d'en côtoyer des comme ça. D'habitude ils étaient tout simplement froid tandis que ceux que lui lançaient Ange, exprimait une haine indéfinissable remplit de rancune, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait dans le passé. Mais il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Le jeune capitaine fut assez content des performances accomplit par son équipe malgré le froid glacial. A présent, tout leurs problèmes de justesse n'étaient plus un problème pour eux et Harry maîtrisait à présent à merveille des figures surprenantes. Harry et son équipe rentrèrent épuisés dans leur dortoir. Le jeune sorcier décida d'aller voir Hermione pour voir si elle allait bien quand Ange l'interpella

- Harry, je voulais te dire qu'il faudrait que tu te réconcilies avec Ron lança t-elle avec un regard implorant, si tu pouvais savoir à quelle point il en souffre.

- Je vais y réfléchir répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry tourna les talons en direction du dortoir des garçons, en chemin il aperçut Ginny 

- Salut Harry lui fit-elle d'une voix précipitée, Hermione est à la bibliothèque, elle t'y attend.

- Merci Ginny dit Harry

Et elle partit en courant. Le Survivant décida de partir se changer avant d'aller voir Hermione. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le bas de sa tenue était maculée de terre. Une fois propre il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque. Il pénétra dans la salle silencieusement pour ne pas se faire disputer pas Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire. Il repéra Hermione. Elle était assise au fond, plongée dans un livre qui paraissait assez épais. Il s'avança vers elle, elle lui fit un léger sourire à son arrivé. 

- Bonjour Hermione 

- Salut Harry, je tenais à m'excuser hier soir d'être partit mais j'étais très fatiguée mentit Hermione, j'ai commencer à faire des recherches sur les différents moyens de combattre la magie noire et c'est très complexe. Avant que tu me demandes à quoi cela va t-il pouvoir te servir dit-elle… -en voyant Harry qui avait essayer de prendre la parole-, je voulais te dire que j'étais très inquiète au sujet de Sniffle. Cela va faire bientôt trois mois que nous avons eût aucune nouvelle. 

Comme par hasard, un hibou d'un blanc de neige s'engouffra dans la salle grâce à une ouverture. C'était Hedwige. Elle se posa sur le bras d'Harry puis elle commença à pousser des hululements perçants ce qui gêna Mrs.Pince. 

- Calme toi Hedwige murmura Harry

Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, elle continua à pousser ses cris jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire les exclurent de la bibliothèque. Hermione emprunta son livre et elle le rejoignit. Harry ne remarqua que maintenant que Hedwige lui apportait un courrier. Il le détacha de la chouette qui pris ensuite son envol et il lut pour lui

Cher Harry 

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Excuse-moi pour le manque de nouvelle mais là où je me trouve ce moment il faut que je fasse attention. Mais rassure-toi, tout vas bien. J'ai appris en liant la gazette que tu avais été sélectionné pour participé à un tournoi à Poudlard ! Félicitation ! _

_Buck va bien. Dans quelques jours il me semble que tu vas allé à Pré-au-Lard. Je t'attendrai à notre endroit habituel et emmène moi quelques provisions s'il te plaît. _

_Merci_

_Sniffle _

_P.S : Voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire, 58 Gallions d'or. C'est un peu moins que d'habitude mais en ce moment je suis un peu dans le besoin et j'espère que ton Eclair de Feu continue à bien fonctionner ! _

Harry replia sa lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. Il demanda l'heure à Hermione, il était midi moins dix. Ils retournèrent au dortoir pour aller poser les livres de la jeune sorcière puis ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'asseyèrent au bout de la table des Gryffondor c'est-à-dire devant la table des professeurs. Ils remarquèrent qu'un immense miroir avait été disposé derrière la table des enseignants. C'était le même que Harry avait vu dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Il décida de se concentré sur son repas. Ils mangèrent dans le silence ce qui gêna Harry. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais la présence de Ron lui manquait énormément. Il éprouvait une sensation de « vide ». Il secoua sa tête pour oublier cette pensé qui lui plaisait guère. Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet puis elle continua de mangé son morceau de bacon. A 13 heures, Dumbledore demanda à ses élèves de sortirent pour parler aux participants du tournoi. Hermione eût juste le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'attendrait dans la salle commune. Curieux, Harry se leva de sa chaise puis il partit s'approcher du miroir. Dès qu'il fut à quelques mètres de lui, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir, il voulut s'en approcher d'avantage quand une main le fit arrêter

- Patience Harry lui murmura Dumbledore, ce moment arrivera ce soir…

**_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!!!!!!!!! Excusez-moi pour les fautes !!!!!!!!! J'attends vos rewiews toujours avec impatience !!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	10. Le miroir sans Fin partie 2

**_Note de l'auteur : Salut !!!!!! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le tournoi va commencer dans ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enfin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis super contente !!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis désolée si mon tournoi va vous paraître nul, mais j'avoue avoir perdu le fil !!!!!!!!!!!!! Enfin, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !!!!!!!!!!! En réalité, j'en suis seulement au septième chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le site affiche neuf à cause des chapitres en plusieurs parties et à cause de la note de l'auteur !!!!!!!!!! Je trouvais ça ridicule de mettre des chapitres en « bis » alors c'est pour ça que je mets des numéros !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et aussi, je voudrais tous vous remercier, parce que grâce à vos rewiews, j'ai pu passer la barre des cinquante rewiews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci encore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_ Réponses aux rewiews : ( !!!!!!! J'adore cette partie !!!!!!!)_**

****

**_Ange Jedusor _**_Merci pour ton rewiew!!!!!!!!! Je suis contente que tu es aimée le chapitre précédent !!!!!!! J'ai lut une fic que tu avais écrites !!!!! Je me souviens l'avoir adoré !!!!!! Et, je t'ai laissé un rewiew normalement !!!!!!!!!! J'ai vu que tu avais fait une annonce pour écrire une fic avec une personne !!!!! Je voulais te mettre un rewiew pour te dire que j'étais tenté mais le problème est que j'en ai déjà une...de fic !!!!!!!!!!! Et celle-ci me donne assez de boulot comme ça!!!!!!!!! Je suis désolée !!!!!!!!! Voilà !!!!!!!!!! Bonne continuation pour ta fic !!!!!!!!!!!!_

Erzebeth-rouge Merci pour ton rewiew!!!!!! Pour l'histoire d'amour, tu en sauras plus la prochaine fois !!!!!! Et pour le miroir, tu verras dans ce chapitre !!!!!!! En tout cas, je suis super heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic !!!!! Merci !!!!!!!!! 

****

**_Zorette _**_Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!! Et pour la discussion de l'autre jour ma beaucoup touché !!!!! J'espère qu'on en referas d'autre !!!_**__**

****

**_Malissandre _**_Pour Ron et Harry, ça va peut-être s'arrangé, je vais voir !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sinon, merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE T'ADORE !!! Je crois que tu le sais déjà, mais je voulais te le re-dire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis encore navrée de se qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. J'ai été stupide._

****

**_Sarah ou Chen _**_Je n'arriverai donc pas à te faire aimer Ange !!!!!! Tant pis!!!!!! Pour la bonne action, alors là tu vas être déçu !!!!! Tu verras dans ce chapitre !!!!!!!! Et pour Hermione, tu le sauras bientôt ce qu'elle voulait dire à Harry !!!!!!!!!! Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Manu Salut !!!!!!!!! Mon voisin !!!!!!! Merci pour ton rewiew !!!!!!!! 

****

**_Jean-Baptiste _**_Merci pour ton rewiew il m'a fait très plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**__**

**_Andra _**_Merci pour ton rewiew !! C'est super gentil !!!!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et pour la dédicace c'est normal !!!!! Justement, je vais te dédié ce chapitre encore !!!!!_

**__**

**_Rappel : Tous les personnages sauf Ange appartiennent à J.K.Rowling !_**

**_Re-Note de l'auteur : Excusez-moi, je me suis trompée, dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait partir Hermione de la Grande Salle !!!! J'avais complètement oubliée qu'elle aussi participait au tournoi !!!!!!!! Désolée !!!!!!!!!!!_**

Place au chapitre 9 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For Andra ,Malissandre, Zorette and Emrah ****

**9**

**Le miroir sans Fin (partie 2)**

Harry obéit au professeur Dumbledore puis celui-ci lui demanda de rejoindre ses camarades qui venaient juste d'arriver. Le jeune sorcier regarda Ron qui était en train de fixer le miroir. Quand il sentit que Harry le regardait, il fit semblant de murmurer quelque chose à Neville qui était à côté de lui. Dumbledore demanda aux derniers bavards de se taire puis il commença :

- Vous avez sûrement dut vous posez la question suivante « Pourquoi il n'y a que des cinquièmes années qui participent au tournoi ? ». Tout simplement parce que les professeurs et moi-même avons jugés que certains éléments que vous allé retrouver dans ce tournoi, figureront dans vos examens.

Les concurrents poussèrent des exclamations de protestations. 

- Pourquoi allez-vous nous faire passer les examens tandis que nous avons un tournoi à préparer ?

- Tout simplement parce que certains élèves se sont pleins à leurs parents de l'absence des examens l'année dernière à cause du précédent tournoi.

Tout les regards se tournèrent en direction de Hermione. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Dumbledore ayant remarqué tout les yeux qui fixaient Hermione, il ajouta :

- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui s'en ait plaint. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous allons parlé du déroulement du tournoi. Les différentes épreuves auront lieu un samedi de chaque mois. A la fin de chaque épreuves, des participants seront éliminés. A la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un ou plus qu'une. Cette personne remportera alors le tournoi et repartira avec un objet qui est très cher à mon cœur, mais je vous dirai plus tard de quoi il s'agit. Pour le miroir, vous allez le traverserez. Vous atterrirez dans une sorte de monde dans lequel vous devrez récupérez un objet qui vous correspond. Quand vous le trouverez vous repasserez à travers le miroir pour revenir

Quand aux règles du tournoi, elles sont très simples à comprendre. Vous devrez à chaque fois récupérez un objet en passant par différentes étapes. Si vous voulez nous pouvons faire un essai, qui se propose ?

Voyant que personne n'avait le courage de se porter volontaire, Harry et Hermione levèrent la main.

Dumbledore les remercia puis il leur demanda de se placer face au miroir. Harry regardait le visage de Hermione. Apparemment elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Maintenant dit Dumbledore, vous rentrerez dans le miroir. Dès que vous serez arrivés, vous attendrez mes instructions. 

Les deux jeunes sorciers approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête pour montré qu'il avait compris.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois leur prévenu le Directeur. Un !

Hermione souffla un bon coup tandis que Harry sentait ses mains tremblées, il ne voulait montré à son amie qu'il avait peur.

- Deux !

Plus qu'une seconde pensa le sorcier, courage tu peux y arriver, tu as déjà surmonté des choses bien pire que cela.

- Trois !

Harry fit quelques pas, puis il sentit cette enveloppe de chaleur qui l'avait envahie la dernière fois qu'il s'était approché du miroir. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un immense tourbillon rouge. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se sentit propulsé par terre. Il s'attendait à un choc brutal mais non. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était allongé dans de l'herbe. Il essaya tend bien que mal de se lever à cause de cette sensation de tournis. Il regarda à sa droite, Hermione n'était plus là. Il se retourna de droite à gauche pour voir où était passé son amie, mail il ne vit personne. L'endroit où il était paradisiaque, à part le bruit d'une cascade qu'il entendait au loin il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bruit. Soudain, il fut interrompue dans ses pensés par la voix de Dumbledore ! En effet, sa voix

retentissait dans le paysage comme si on avait installé des écouteurs dissimulés dans l'espace. 

- Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

- Oui, Harry c'est moi…

- Où est Hermione ! 

- Miss Granger est dans un autre endroit proche du tiens ne t'en fait pas pour elle, elle va bien. Ecoute-moi, maintenant que tu es arrivé, tu as deux heures pour trouvé ce fameux objet. Si tu prend un objet qui ne te correspond pas, alors tu seras éliminés. Mais fais attention ! Essaye de trouver un maximum de repères, sinon tu risques de te perdre dans ce monde infinie. Si tu te perds, tu seras obligé de déclarer forfait et nous te ramènerons. Tu as compris Harry ?

- Oui, fit Harry

Harry commençait à être inquiet. Il commença à explorer les environs apparemment désert. Soudain après quelques minutes à marcher sans savoir où il allait, il arriva devant la gigantesque cascade qu'il avait écouter tout à l'heure. Elle mesurait environs quelques mètres

de haut et l'eau qui coulait était d'un bleu si clair qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était transparente. Brusquement la voix de Dumbledore se mit à retentir de nouveau ce qui fit sursauter Harry.

- Excuse-moi Harry de t'avoir fait peur dit celui-ci en ricanant, je voulais seulement te dire que tu étais arriver à l'endroit où tu trouverais ton objet…

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Dumbledore venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il avoir terminé aussi facilement ? Dumbledore l'interrompit dans ses pensées

- Harry, tu vois cette cascade…

Harry parcoura la cascade de haut en bas

-…tu vas devoir l'escalader pour pouvoir récupérer ton objet…

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Montez en haut de cette chute serait suicidaire pensa le jeune sorcier, si je tombe, je risque de mourir. 

- Mais rassure toi Harry, si tu tombe, tu seras directement ramené à Poudlard. Bonne chance !

J'en aurai bien besoin pensa Harry. Il souffla un bon coup puis il s'approcha de la chute. Il saisit la branche qui tombait de part et d'autre de la cascade. Il la tira deux fois pour voir si elle étais assez solide puis il s'élança. Harry trouvait cette exercice assez facile, du moins pour l'instant. Dès qu'il fut arrivé au milieu de ce parcours, il sentit que ses bras lui faisait horriblement mal. Courage Harry tu peux y arriver ! pensa t-il tu y es presque ! Soudain il sentit ses bras lui redonner la force nécessaire pour regrimper de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Harry crut que comme ça volonté d'y arriver était si intense que… _je ne le dit pa maintenant sinon vous saurez tout !_

Quand il fut arrivé, il vit une sorte de gros escargot avec des pointes aiguisées. Harry compris qu'il devrait se battre avec ce monstre. Harry leva son bras en arrière et il pointa sa baguette sur l'escargot.

- Rictusempra ! cria t-il

Une fumée rouge jaillit de sa baguette pour s'abattre sur l'escargot. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de souffrir comme Harry l'aurait voulu. 

L'escargot, n'ayant pas apprécier l'attaque de Harry, lui lança une sorte de plaque gluante. Le jeune sorcier se sentit paralysé jusqu'à la taille. Il sentit une forte odeur se dégager de cette plaque. 

Il remarqua alors que c'était toxique. Soudain il sentit quelque chose de pointu se planter dans son bras droit puis plus rien. Il s'était évanoui…

Quand il se réveilla, il sentait toujours la douleur qui provenait de son bras droit. Avec son autre bras, il enfila ses lunettes. Il voyait à présent les lits de l'infirmerie qui étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Harry lut sur le réveil qui était sur son chevet, qu'il était 20h00. Il suggéra alors que ça devait faire depuis un moment qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. C'était Dumbledore suivit de Mme Pomfresh et du professeur MacGonagall.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait mettre un escargot tueur dans votre tournoi ? tempêta Mme Pomfresh, le jeune Potter a faillit succomber aux vapeurs toxiques que votre…votre bestiole avait dégagé !

- Pompom calmez-vous ! lui demanda Dumbledore, ce n'est pas moi qui est envoyé cette escargot venimeux dans ce tournoi, celui que j'avais introduit ne dégageait aucune vapeur toxique et il n'avait pas de pointes. Je crois que c'est une personne extérieur qu'il l'a fait.

- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a essayer de le tuer ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- J'en ai bien peur Minerva, en tout cas, la personne qui a fait ça a dût s'introduire à l'intérieur du château pour pouvoir glisser l'escargot dans le miroir. Je crois qu'on va avoir affaire à un individu qui possède une grande force magique pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du collège sans qu'il n'ai été intercepté pas certains sortilèges. Il faut de toute urgence l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose d'autre contre Harry. Je crains que notre petit protéger ne sera pas en mesure de se défendre cette fois-ci. Je vais demander aux autres professeur de m'aider à renforcer la sécurité. Minerva, pourrais-je vous confier la tâche de surveiller Harry pendant les quelques jours qui vont arriver. 

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus. Pompom, comment va Harry ?

- Il va bien maintenant assura t-elle, je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais est-ce que vous pourriez partir à présent. Je n'aimerai pas que mes patients se réveillent à cause de nous.

Les deux professeur approuvèrent puis ils partirent dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Quand à Harry, il fit de nouveau le point dans sa tête. Quelqu'un avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui…de nouveau. Demain, j'en parlerai à Hermione et à Ron pensa t-il. Mais il avait complètement oublié qu'il s'était disputé. Le sorcier décida alors qu'il essaierait de faire la paix avec son meilleur ami, et que pour lui il serait prés à faire des efforts pour supporter Ange puis il se plongea dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, Mme Pomfresh lui donna la permission de partir. Il se changea puis il se mit en route pour la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Ron en compagnie de Hermione et malencontreusement de Ange. Soudain, il repensa à ce qu'il c'était dit hier. Il fallait qu'il fasse un effort. Il salua Hermione puis il s'avança vers Ron.

- Je suis désolé s'excusa Harry, j'aurai jamais dut m'emporté comme je l'ai fais l'autre jour. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot.

- Je sais que tu t'es comporté comme un idiot, mais si tu dois t'excuser auprès de quelqu'un ce serait à Ange.

Il se tourna vers celle-ci. Elle lui faisait un grand sourire, puis il murmura avec froideur

- Excuse-moi Ange.

- D'accord c'est bon…pour cette fois 

Harry lui répondit par un sourire forcé puis ils descendirent tous les quatre en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ange tenait Ron par la main et elle parlait du tournoi qui allait commencé. Hermione les observait avec un regard amusé. Subitement, Harry repensa à ce que Hermione avait voulu lui dire l'autre jour.

- Hermione…

Elle le regarda

- …tu sais l'autre jour, tu voulais me dire quelque chose et tu avais été interrompue par Fred et George. C'était quoi ?

Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à rougir. 

- Ri…en… balbutia t-elle, c'était un renseignement que je voulais te demandé sur le Quiddich, je t'en reparlerai demain soir.

- Comme tu veux conclut Harry.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils virent que les extrémités du miroir avait été décorés avec des banderoles jaune, verte, rouge et bleu. Ils s'asseyèrent à leur table respective puis ils commencèrent à manger. Harry leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé avec l'escargot et de la conversation avec Madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ses amis s'étaient tous arrêter de manger sauf Ange. 

- A ben ça alors! Quelqu'un a  encore essayé de te tuer ! dit Ron tenant une tartine beurrée dans une main et son verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre. 

Ange esquissa un sourire puis elle poursuivit son repas. 

- Harry, ça commence a devenir dangereux pour toi ! Tu ne sait pas ce qui risque d'arriver ce soir ! Tu dois demander à Dumbledore de te dés-inscrire ! s'exclama Hermione

Ange continuait de manger sans se souciée de se qu'ils disaient. Hermione l'a regarda avec un sentiment de dégoût. Comment pouvait-elle continuée de manger tandis que quelqu'un avait essayer de tuer un de ses amis ? 

Le directeur arriva en trombe vers la table des professeurs ! Il fit taire les élèves

- En raison d'un problème technique, le tournoi va commencé dans une heure ! je demande aux participants d'aller se préparer…

Note de l'auteur J'ai décidée que le chapitre sur le miroir sans Fin serait en trois parties !!!!!!!!!!!!! Car je voulais consacrées la dernière à un événement !!!!!!!!!!! Voilà !!!!!!!! J'attends avec impatience vos rewiews !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci d'avance !!!!!!!!!!!! **P.S : Excusez-moi pour les fautes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****


End file.
